


Thе Right Wаy To Fаll

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Wingfic, unexpectedly serious crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Перевод)<br/>АУ. Нил пережил свою безрассудную карьеру вора предметов искусства главным образом только потому, что у него есть настоящий ангел-хранитель (угадайте, кто).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thе Right Wаy To Fаll

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Way to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269440) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Нил свисал головой вниз с крыши музея "Метрополитен", когда его страховка оборвалась.

– О черт, – сказал он в кажущееся бесконечным мгновение, пока висел в воздухе, а потом он падал, и ветер оглушающе свистел в ушах.

Моззи говорил ему не делать этого. Моззи наверное скажет "Я же говорил" на его похоронах. Крыша «Метрополитена» была не такой уж высокой – если повезет, может, он обойдется комой или параличом…

Нил закрыл глаза, и именно поэтому не увидел точно, что случилось, просто что это случилось очень быстро: он врезается во что-то твердое, сильные руки обхватывают его, а потом вдруг он уже стоит на земле, спотыкается и болезненно падает на колени, когда гравитация толкает его вперед.

Он открыл глаза. Он стоял на четвереньках на тротуаре. Содранные об асфальт ладони горели.

– Беспечный идиот, – раздался над его головой сердитый голос Питера.

Нил быстро поднял глаза, но Питер уже исчез.

******

Впервые Нил встретил Питера, когда ему было три с половиной. На пару минут оставшись без присмотра на заднем дворе их дома на колесах, он пролез под забором через замеченную им раньше дыру и побрел к дороге. Дорога выглядела интересно. Он недолго понаблюдал за машинами, а потом, заметив на другой стороне дороги еще какие-то интересные вещи, решил переметнуться туда. Он не был глупым. Он знал, что быстро двигающиеся машины опасны. Но он собирался бежать _еще быстрее._

Какой-то взрослый подхватил его, не успел он преодолеть и метра, и поднял в воздух. От неожиданности Нил не издал ни звука, когда его дернули обратно на тротуар и поставили там.

– Ты в порядке, малыш? – спросил незнакомец.

Нил поглядел на него снизу вверх. Мама всегда говорила ему не разговаривать с незнакомцами, но Нил никогда не понимал, почему. Незнакомцы были интересными.

– Ага, – сказал Нил. – Давай еще раз!

– Давай не будем, – сказал незнакомец. Он присел на корточки, чтобы заглянуть Нилу в лицо. В нем ощущалось что-то смутно знакомое, словно Нил знал его всю жизнь. На нем был длинный помятый плащ, распластавшийся вокруг на земле как крылья. Он выглядел взволнованным.

– Ты понимаешь, что мог погибнуть?

– Я знал, что я делаю, – сказал Нил. Незнакомец моргнул, как всегда делали взрослые, когда Нил говорил с ними своими точными, полными предложениями. Он был маленьким для своего возраста, но его мама всегда говорила, что у него очень развитый словарный запас.

– Ну-ну. Просто больше так не делай, ладно?

– Ладно, – согласился Нил. В любом случае, именно это он больше делать не собирался. Нил никогда не пробовал что-то дважды, если оно не получалось в первый раз. Как минимум, так взрослые слишком легко могли это предвидеть.

– Я Нил, – добавил он, потому что иногда отвлечь взрослых помогало избежать наказания. И он протянул ладошку.

Незнакомец уставился на нее и осторожно пожал. Маленькая ладошка Нила исчезла в большой руке незнакомца.

– Я Питер, – сказал тот и сразу перестал быть незнакомцем.

Как только слова вылетели у него изо рта, Питер поморщился.

– Только я не должен был тебе этого говорить, – сказал он и выпрямился, продолжая держать руку Нила в своей. По-доброму, но слегка неловко, словно не привык к детям. А может, не привык к детям вроде Нила.

– Давай вернемся в твой двор и закопаем эту дыру под забором, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – легко согласился Нил. Он не волновался; он знал полдюжины других дыр или слабых мест, которые можно увеличить до размеров дыры. И он был вполне уверен, что если еще чуть-чуть подрастет, то сможет перелезать _через_ забор, а это будет даже еще интереснее.

– Чувствую, с тобой хлопот не оберешься, да? – сказал Питер.

******

Пока он не начал ходить в школу, Нил считал, что Питер есть у всех. После первого раза – он смутно понимал, что это мог быть уже не первый раз, но первый, который он помнил – он видел Питера еще с полдюжины раз. Однажды он упал в затопленный водовод, пытаясь заглянуть в него. В другой раз забрался на крышу их передвижного дома во время грозы и не мог слезть. И еще как-то за ним гнался соседский доберман...

И иметь рядом Питера было очень полезно.

Его маме не нравилось, когда он говорил о Питере, но такими были все мамы. И еще его мама была вечно занята со своими парнями и на своих разных работах. Она часто оставляла Нила с соседями, что значило, что обычно он играл один или с Питером.

– Прыгать с крыши в надежде, что я тебя поймаю – это не игра, – рыкнул Питер, поставив Нила на землю.

– Но ведь ты поймал.

На самом деле ему не нравилось огорчать Питера. Ему нравился Питер, и он тоже хотел ему нравиться. Но когда Нил делал опасные вещи, Питер огорчался, а поскольку только тогда он и видел Питера, Питер _часто_ из-за него огорчался. Но Нил думал, что все равно нравится Питеру, или тот бы не продолжал ловить его, когда он падал (или прыгал) откуда-то. Как его мама.

Потом он пошел в школу и начал понимать, что больше ни у кого нет собственного Питера, или, по крайней мере, никто об этом не говорит. В школе было ужасно – Нил был маленьким и не по годам умным, смертельное сочетание на переменах, а его мама по-прежнему часто переезжала, так что он постоянно был новеньким.

Обычно ему удавалось избегать худшего, потому что он был маленьким и быстрым и, когда остальное не помогало, хитрым. И у него был Питер, чтобы его поймать. Или так он думал. Когда группа старших мальчишек прижала его к стене, он думал, что Питер появится и спасет его.

Питер не появился.

Разъяренный и испытывая боль не только из-за синяков, Нил сбежал из школы – ему было шесть – и специально перешел дорогу прямо перед грузовиком. В следующий момент его с силой опустили на землю за живой изгородью у дороги, визг тормозов грузовика раздирал уши, и Питер его тряс.

– Да что с тобой, малыш? Ты мог не только себя убить, но и водителя грузовика. Ты же смышленый парнишка, Нил. Остановись и _задумайся_ хоть раз.

Нил вывернулся и скрестил руки на груди, встретив гневный взгляд взрослого своим собственным. Питер перевел взгляд на синяки на его лице, на подранную школьную одежду – его единственную хорошую одежду, – и его гнев испарился, словно его и не было никогда. Питер опустился на колено и тронул Нила за руку.

– Нил, – мягко сказал он.

Нил выдернул руку.

– Я думал, ты придешь, – яростно сказал он. – Ты всегда приходишь.

– Не для такого, – Питер выглядел неловко. – С этим тебе придется справляться самому.

Злость сменилась обидой. В конце концов, Нилу было всего шесть, умный не по годам или нет.

– Я думал, мы друзья.

Питер беспомощно поглядел на него.

– Нил, мне не полагается с тобой даже разговаривать. Ты вообще не должен меня видеть, а если и видишь, то один раз за всю жизнь – достаточно, чтобы списать на галлюцинацию из-за близости смерти. С тобой гораздо чаще что-то случается, чем с большинством детей в твоем возрасте.

Нил отлично чувствовал, когда взрослые вешают лапшу на уши – достаточно, чтобы отсечь всё сказанное Питером и понять то, чего он не говорил.

– Мы не друзья, – произнес он, нерешительно, пробуя слова на вкус.

– Мне не позволено.

Нил повернулся к нему спиной. Когда он снова обернулся, Питера уже не было. Он постарался сказать себе, что ему совсем не больно.

Он стал осторожнее после этого. Ну, немножко.

******

Позже Нил был (по большей части) убежден, что Питер был игрой его воображения. Ведь у многих детей есть воображаемые друзья, да? Может быть, его был несколько более... _вещественным_ чем другие, но не то чтобы у него были сведения о воображаемых друзьях типично нормального человека, чтобы сравнить. В конце концов, его лучший друг носил имя плюшевого мишки.

И да, ладно, может, он гораздо чаще оказывался на волосок от смерти и избегал опасности, чем большинство людей. Он отнес это на счет того, что это просто связано с его специфической сферой деятельности, и что он, пока что, везучий парень. Он неправильно рассчитал таймер дымовой гранаты, и она едва не взорвалась у него в руке, но случайно оказалась бракованной. Охранник, готовый его подстрелить, споткнулся – ирония судьбы – на резиновом коврике, специально положенном на скользкий музейный пол. И еще был тот случай, когда они с Алекс улизнули от машины, набитой разъяренными мафиози, потому что бандиты прокололи колесо... Просто везение, вот и все.

Или так он считал. Пока не обнаружил себя на тротуаре под «Метрополитеном» в три часа ночи, с продранными коленями дорогого костюма и впившейся в ладони галькой, глядя на озаренные отблесками городских огней облака. _Это_ нельзя было списать на удачу.

Не то чтобы он не пытался в следующие пару дней. Может, адреналин? Он очень удачно приземлился, и откатился в сторону, и его мозг выхватил случайное воспоминание из детства...

Может, легкая травма головы?

Это _должно_ быть что-то подобное, каким бы невероятным не казалось. Потому что иначе его детский воображаемый друг существовал на самом деле, и у него был настоящий ангел-хранитель: усталый парень в помятом плаще, который умеет летать.

******

Шесть месяцев спустя он и Алекс запланировали ограбление поместья в Северной Италии, когда это произошло снова.

Если честно, спуск в поместье на парашютах, наверное, был не лучшей идеей. Но это было единственное, что им пришло в голову, потому что защитные системы были сработаны на совесть, и, хотя у Алекс был неплохой план отхода через магистральный водопровод независимого гидроэлектрогенератора поместья, проникнуть внутрь тем же способом было невозможно, не попав под турбины. Так что, одного продажного пилота спустя, он был…

…в трехстах метрах над Альпами с неработающим парашютом.

«Да вы шутите», – пробормотал он, дергая трос с нарастающим отчаянием. Он заметил проблеск парашюта Алекс слева, хотя ветер относил ее от поместья, а не к нему. Судьба явно решила поразвлекаться с ним на полную катушку. По крайней мере, Алекс и Мозу не придется волноваться о том, чтобы вламываться в поместье за его останками, потому что при такой высоте и скорости от него мало что останется.

Потом он с рывком перестал падать, когда чьи-то руки обхватили его. При такой скорости его руки должны были вывихнуться с треском, но он почувствовал только рывок, а потом он спотыкался, чувствуя траву под ногами, падая на…

– Питер, – выдохнул Нил и вцепился в его руки, не позволяя ему исчезнуть туда, куда он исчезал, когда не спасал жизнь Нила.

Питер сделал шаг назад. Даже в свете луны он выглядел так же, каким его помнил Нил: помятым, усталым и раздраженным.

– Ты меня помнишь, – сказал Питер. – Ты не должен. Конечно, и почти умирать так часто, как ты, тоже никто не должен.

– Если я отпущу, ты останешься? – выпалил Нил. Это прозвучало слегка отчаянно, так что он быстро поправился: – Поговорить на минутку. Я хочу задать пару вопросов.

– Кто бы сомневался, – вздохнул Питер и скрестил руки. – Поскольку похоже, что подобные встречи будут продолжаться, почему бы нет. Спрашивай.

Нил усмехнулся про себя, но умудрился этого не показать. Как правило, рано или поздно, но он добивался своего.

– Давай пойдем куда-нибудь, где можно хотя бы сесть.

Когда Питер ничего не сделал, Нил добавил:

– Да брось, минуту назад я был в трехстах метрах в воздухе, а теперь стою на земле. Не знаю, называешь ты это телепортацией или как-то еще, но я знаю, что ты это умеешь.

Питер подавил вздох.

– Вот поэтому, – сказал он, – _именно поэтому_ мы не разговариваем с людьми, потому что вам не полагается знать такие вещи.

Он взял Нила за локоть, и внезапно они оказались посреди роскошного номера Нила в отеле.

– Так лучше?

Нил, застигнутый врасплох внезапностью перемещения, споткнулся, но поспешно натянул улыбающуюся, слегка скучающую маску.

– Идеально.

Алекс будет в ярости, но она способна о себе позаботиться, а ему никогда не выпадет лучшей возможности задать вопросы, преследующие его всю жизнь. Он подошел к бару и налил себе бокал ликера.

– Что ты будешь пить?

– Пиво, если есть.

– Ангелы пьют пиво? – недоверчиво глянул на него Нил.

– Этот пьет.

По крайней мере, это было дорогое пиво. Нил протянул открытую бутылку.

– Так ты _в самом деле_ ангел?

Питер вздохнул и присел на подлокотник дивана.

– Более или менее. Можно и так сказать, полагаю. Я был когда-то человеком, очень давно.

– Правда? – с любопытством спросил Нил.

Питер пожал плечами и отпил глоток.

– Они набирают тех, кто в жизни был стражем порядка. Работа ангелом-хранителем это тебе не хухры-мухры. – Он повернул бутылку и прочел этикетку.

– Мм. Хорошее пиво.

– Стражем порядка, да?

Ну естественно, его ангел-хранитель должен был оказаться копом. Стоило догадаться. Именно та ирония, которую обожала подкидывать ему жизнь.

– Кем ты был? Полиция? ФБР?

– Это было несколько раньше ФБР, – чуть усмехнулся Питер.

– Серьезно? Сколько тебе лет?

– Давай лучше поговорим о тебе, – сказал Питер, махнув на него бутылкой. – Знаешь ли, суть того, что у тебя есть ангел-хранитель не в том, чтобы ты мог выкидывать глупые трюки, выманивая у других людей деньги. Большинству людей просто не нужен ангел-хранитель после, скажем, двадцати лет. Вся работа моего отдела заключается в том, чтобы убедиться, что человеческая раса переживет годы, когда они еще не поняли, что огонь жжет, странные собаки кусаются, а следовать за людьми в масках в темную аллею – не лучшая идея. Потом большинство людей постепенно приобретают здравый смысл, и что случится с ними дальше – в их руках, а не забота отдела ангелов-хранителей.

– Я особенный, да? – довольно усмехнулся Нил.

– Это уж точно, – хмуро подтвердил Питер. – Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз я спасал твою жизнь за один этот год?

– Правда? Сколько?

– Секретная информация, – бросил Питер. – В любом случае, слишком много, чтобы посчитать по пальцам.

Нил задумался.

– Я тебя видел всего один раз.

– Потому что я хорошо выполняю свою работу. Нас вообще не должны видеть. Но иногда просто невозможно успеть придумать более незаметный способ спасти твою жизнь.

Он поставил пустую бутылку, подошел к бару и открыл еще одну.

– Эй, притормози, а не то лишишься крыльев за полеты в нетрезвом состоянии.

Питер грозно глянул на него; Нил ухмылялся, ничуть не раскаиваясь.

– А алкоголь на тебя вообще влияет? – с любопытством спросил он.

– Конечно. Когда я здесь, то есть физически присутствую, я не менее реальный и настоящий, чем ты. Я могу пить. Я могу есть. Если буду достаточно неосторожен, даже могу умереть. Ну, – добавил Питер, – на самом деле я не умру. Скорее всего, меня назначат в другое место. Смерть при исполнении – однозначный провал для ангела-хранителя; нам не дают вторых шансов.

– То есть принять за меня пулю не входит в твои служебные обязанности?

– Нет, – без обиняков ответил Питер. – Моя работа как твоего ангела-хранителя – убедиться, что мне никогда не придется этого сделать. Если дойдет до ситуации, когда другого выбора нет – или ты умрешь, или, спасая тебя, умру я – по правилам я должен тебя отпустить.

Он глядел куда-то вдаль, и Нил задумался, не вспоминает ли он время, когда именно так и поступил на каком-то предыдущем назначении.

– Это слегка сурово, особенно если говорить о пятилетке.

– Жизнь сурова, – заметил Питер. – Дети умирают. Мы пытаемся это предотвратить, но мы не всесильны. Я даже не должен был перед тобой раскрываться, – он помолчал, моргнул, когда Нил тихо фыркнул, – _разоблачаться_ изначально.

– Это не лучше.

– Никаких комментариев с галерки. – Но Питер явно боролся с собственной улыбкой. У Нила возникло впечатление, что его ангел-хранитель действительно ощущает выпитые полторы бутылки. Наверное, в небесном баре или где там он зависал, пока не спасал Нила, много не пили.

– Знаешь, мой начальник сделал мне выговор. По правилам я должен был позволить машине тебя сбить или отклонить ее каким-то другим способом. И сам видишь, почему –уверен, ты помнишь, как отреагировал, когда поверил, что не можешь умереть. Можешь представить себе мир, где каждый пятилетний ребенок знает, что может творить безрассудства на всю катушку, без всяких последствий?

Нил вспомнил свое детское беззаботное прыганье с крыш.

– Но я не понимаю, почему это плохо, разве что у вас будет, чем заняться. Определенно лучше, чем если одного из этих пятилеток расплющит автобус.

– Это плохо, потому что ты должен вырасти и стать ответственным человеком. Боль и понимание последствий – часть процесса. – Питер нахмурился, сделал еще один глоток пива и обнаружил, что эта бутылка тоже пуста. – Я иногда думаю, не стал ли ты таким, какой есть, потому что это понимание так и не вбилось в тебя, когда ты был маленьким.

– Я бы сказал, что очень даже хорошо вбилось, – поморщился Нил, вспоминая хулиганов на школьной площадке много лет назад. Впрочем, ощущение предательства смягчилось со временем, сменившись чем-то вроде смутного сожаления.

– Не так, как было бы, если бы ты не знал обо мне. Может, есть какой-то критический период, чтобы понять такие вещи. Может, ты уже прошел его, когда я наконец поступил правильно и перестал с тобой общаться. Может, все, что ты украл за последние пятнадцать лет, на моих руках… – Питер потянулся за новой бутылкой, вздохнул и опустил руку. – Слушай, я почти определенно получу еще один выговор, когда запишу этот разговор в ежедневном отчете, так что, думаю, это все, что тебе стоит знать. Если я даже не должен перед тобой показываться – заткнись, Нил, – тогда о том, чтобы вести с тобой беседы, и речи быть не может.

Нил представил себе небесную бюрократию: ангелов с маленькими трепещущими крылышками и стопками документов, папок, наладонников…

– Ну так не сообщай.

Питер уставился на него.

– Ты понимаешь, что я ангел, да? И хочешь, чтобы я соврал своему руководству?

– Я бы так и сделал.

Питер поглядел на него еще минуту и покачал головой.

– Да. Ты бы, пожалуй, сделал.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, исчез.

Нил оглядел пустой воздух.

– Ты еще здесь? – спросил он, но воздух, разумеется, не ответил.

Нил собрал пивные бутылки и выбросил в мусор. Хоть какое-то вещественное доказательство, что он все это не выдумал.

Алекс появилась на его пороге десять часов спустя, измазанная в грязи и в траве и кипя от злости. Нил сказал, что он тоже приземлился не там, где надо. Остальное не упоминал.

******

Нил пожалел, что не выжал побольше из своей возможности поговорить с Питером, потому что в следующие недели продолжал думать о вопросах, которые ему вправду следовало бы задать. Например, Питер что, наблюдает за ним _всё время?_ Он не хотел становиться параноиком – пример Моззи был у него перед глазами, – но ему пришлось сопротивляться побуждению принимать душ, не включая свет. Еще у всего этого был потенциал здорово испортить ему личную жизнь – хотя не то чтобы в данный момент его личная жизнь заслуживала какого-то внимания, поскольку Кейт все еще была недосягаема.

После их сорвавшегося ограбления они с Алекс пошли своими путями, и Нил ненадолго вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Притяжение Европы снова выветривалось, и он скучал по городу, который называл домом – насколько он вообще мог назвать что-то домом. Он скучал по Моззи. И он хотел попробовать найти Кейт.

– Знаешь, мог бы сделать свою ангельскую сущность полезной и помочь мне ее найти, – сказал Нил пустому воздуху своей новой квартиры (хорошее место, преступно дешевое для такого района). Он совершенно случайно наткнулся на милую пожилую леди, владелицу дома, и оказалось, она готова была впустить жильца, так что теперь он жил здесь, причем практически бесплатно. Сначала Нил считал, что он ее обхитрил, но потом остался в задумчивости, не его ли обвели вокруг пальца. А может, они встретились посередине. Он не упоминал, чем занимается, но некоторые разговоры с Джун оставили его под впечатлением, что она знает о нем значительно больше, чем говорит.

Но Питер никак себя не проявил, а Кейт ушла под землю так тщательно, что даже контакты Моза не знали, где она сейчас. Так что на какое-то время Нил стал обычным туристом. Он не нуждался в деньгах, а Нью-Йорк, пока Интерпол прочесывал Европу, был относительно безопасен. Так что временно он был вполне доволен, проводя дни за осмотром многочисленных достопримечательностей и музеев города и планированием фантастических краж, которые никогда не собирался проворачивать. Наверное, Питер оценит отпуск, подумал Нил.

Следующую работу он нашел в галерее Деармитта. По стандартам Нью-Йорка это была не особо большая или известная галерея, но привлекала работы чрезвычайно высокого качества, включая пару очень дорогих экземпляров. Нил с удовольствием посетил большинство их выставок и во время одного похода туда взял рекламку грядущей выставки Кляйнфельда.

– Большая часть работ Кляйнфельда была уничтожена во время Второй Мировой и предыдущие годы, – сказал он Моззи за бокалом вина на крыше Джун. – Уцелело всего несколько экземпляров, и большинство будут через пару недель в Нью-Йорке.

– Они не так дорого стоят, – запротестовал Моззи. – Даже по сравнению с большинством художников 20 века. И еще, каждый виденный мной Кляйнфельд был так уродлив, что глаза болели, а эти глаза повидали многое, друг мой.

– Не в этом дело, – Нил вдохновлялся всё больше. – Дело в том, что этот парень был коллажистом, одним из берлинских дадаистов. Если картины практически невозможно подделать, не только потому, что сейчас очень сложно достать материалы, которые он использовал, но и…

– Потому что никто не хочет?

– Потому что он достаточно редок, чтобы было нелегко найти копии или слайды его работ в достаточно высоком разрешении. – Нил усмехнулся и потер ладони, чувствуя, как оживает. – Коллажи – не совсем мой конек, но в этом-то и вызов.

– Какая в галерее охрана? – спросил Моззи.

– Давай выясним.

– Отлично. Достану свою эксклюзивную коллекцию для маскировки.

Нил покачал головой.

– Есть идея получше. Мы просто спросим.

******

Одним из преимуществ небольшого размера галереи Деармитт был то, что оказалось совсем нетрудно получить приглашение на ланч с помощницей управляющего по имени Элизабет Харт. Она казалась милой по телефону и оказалась еще приятнее при встрече, отчего Нил почти почувствовал себя виноватым, что собирается ее ограбить.

Почти.

Он воспользовался фальшивой личностью, которую они с Моззи создали для предыдущей работы, но так и не использовали: художник и скульптор Ник Винтерс. У них еще сохранился старый сайт и фальшивые вырезки из газет, а разрыв во времени лишь придавал правдоподобности, поскольку по легенде он на пару лет скрылся с горизонта, работая над новой коллекцией картин. Он не был вполне готов организовать собственное шоу, но искал галерею, чтобы выставить их. По пути на встречу с Элизабет он остановился у склада, где хранил большую часть собственных работ, и щелкнул на телефон пару любимых картин, чтобы ей показать.

– Да, я видела вас несколько раз на открытиях, – сказала Элизабет, и ему пришлось скрыть взгляд удивления. Эта женщина обращала куда больше внимания на ежедневные дела галереи, чем он ожидал.

На самом деле она оказалась очень внимательным управляющим. Галерея не могла позволить себе большого штата сотрудников, и часто она занималась всем, от развешивания картин до изготовления листовок, когда их местный художник брал выходной. К удовлетворению Нила, она была готова ответить на вопросы «художника-параноика» об охране, и ему пришлось бросить всего пару намеков, прежде чем она пригласила его прийти завтра на экскурсию по галерее.

– И принесите ваше портфолио, – добавила она. – Очевидно, я не могу ничего обещать, пока мой босс и я не посмотрим ваши работы, но я считаю, что одна из целей картинной галереи – показывать работы как молодых местных художников, так и всемирно известных. Мы любим выставлять смесь различных эпох и стилей, так что также рассмотрим, как ваши работы вписываются в общий календарь наших мероприятий. В следующем месяце, например, у нас одновременно пройдет выставка Кляйнфельда и открытие шоу скульптур династии Тан.

– Постмодернизм и традиционализм по соседству, – кивнул Нил. – Очень умно.

Его притягивал вызов, таящийся в подделке Кляйнфельда, но он задумался, а нельзя ли будет заодно прихватить и скульптуру Тан. Совсем _маленькую_ скульптурку…

Назначив время завтрашней встречи, он попрощался с Элизабет и вернулся к Джун готовить портфолио. Он описал «шоу Ника» по максимуму расплывчато, чтобы иметь возможность просмотреть свои оригинальные работы и придумать какую-нибудь подходящую тему, под которую выбрать несколько штук. У него оставалось время, чтобы при необходимости нарисовать еще парочку, и в любом случае, не то чтобы они действительно будут висеть в галерее; после кражи или любого другого подходящего предлога, «Ник» пойдет на попятную и откажется…

– Ты понимаешь, что сделаешь с карьерой Элизабет Харт? – раздался позади него голос Питера, и Нил подлетел на полметра в воздух.

– Ты специально подкрадываешься, чтобы меня напугать? – выдохнул он, когда его сердце перестало так колотиться.

– Я не подкрадывался, я уже тут был, – отмахнулся Питер, и пока Нил пытался сообразить, как бы указать, что это ничуть не лучше, продолжил: – Она отвечает за безопасность выставки. Скорее всего, ее как минимум уволят, а могут даже обвинить в пособничестве, если ты не остановишься.

Нил твердо заглушил чувство вины.

– Я вор, Питер; это моя профессия. Элизабет Харт будет в порядке. Возможно, она даже вообще не заметит кражи, если мы с Моззи провернем все тщательно.

Он нахмурился, вдруг осознав, что впервые видит Питера, когда его жизнь не под угрозой. Известной ему…

– Со мной сейчас должно что-то случиться?

– Что? Нет, я не в курсе. Будущее не в моей компетенции, – сказал Питер. – Нет, я пришел тебя отговорить от этой бредовой затеи.

– Это бредовая затея – работа моей жизни, – сказал Нил. Он достал из шкафчика бокал и протянул его ангелу. – Вина? Пива нет, извини.

– Я не хочу пить, я хочу убедить тебя не красть картину, – сказал Питер.

– Ты никогда не пытался остановить меня раньше.

– Раньше я никогда не сознавал, что вся твой криминальная карьера может быть моей виной, – с совсем не ангельской мрачностью сказал Питер. – Поэтому, если я тебя как-то сломал, под моей ответственностью вернуть тебя на путь, на котором ты должен быть изначально, если бы я все не испортил много лет назад, когда раскрылся перед тобой, спасая.

– И что же это за путь? – поинтересовался Нил, позабавленный.

– Не знаю. Но определенно не этот. Нил, ты умный, талантливый и, даже если любишь это отрицать, хороший человек. Ты способен на большее.

– Это что, твоя попытка наставить меня на путь истинный? – рассмеялся Нил. – Брось, Питер. Отчего бы все так не сложилось – и, если честно, мне кажется, ты слишком много на себя берешь – мне _нравится_ моя жизнь. Я ничего не хочу менять.

– Твоя жизнь – уничтожение жизней других людей.

– Это легкое преувеличение, тебе не кажется? Я краду у безличных корпораций или у людей, у которых столько денег, что они не знают, куда их девать. Признаю, я вряд ли Робин Гуд, но я не… – он поискал подходящее оскорбление, – не какой-то уличный грабитель, и я никогда не брал ничего у людей, которые не могли себе позволить это потерять.

– Ладно. Я надеялся, мне не придется, но…

Питер вытянул руку, в которой теперь была стопка аккуратных папок с цветными кодами. Нил был уверен, что минуту назад их при нем не было.

– Что это? – спросил Нил, беспокойно поглядывая на них.

– Пока ты себя вел как нормальный взрослый прошлые пару недель, мне удалось выкроить время на небольшое расследование. – Питер открыл верхнюю папку. – Ты помнишь Фрэнка Козловски?

Нил прокрутил имя в голове.

– Что-то не припоминаю, нет.

– Он был охранником в банке, который ты с твоим маленьким приятелем обнесли в 2003. Помнишь? Очистили депозитные ячейки.

– Да, помню, и еще помню, что ни один человек не пострадал. Мы с Моззи и пальцем никогда не тронули; мы даже никого не видели. Вошли, вышли, и никто ничего не узнал до следующего утра.

– Правильно, до следующего утра, – сказал Питер и перелистнул странички. – Когда вы были уже далеко. Но вы же не подумали, что управляющий банка просто смирится с потерей нескольких миллионов и последующим разрывом отношений с самыми богатыми клиентами? Им нужен был козел отпущения. Козловски и его напарника уволили, и он восемь месяцев не мог найти работу. Он и его жена потеряли дом.

– Слушай, не то чтобы мы _планировали…_

– Или это, – сказал Питер, открывая другую папку. – Что насчет Лидии Драммонд? Ее ты тоже не помнишь?

Нил вздохнул и уселся за стол, смирившись, что быстро не отделается.

– Мне это не понравится, да?

– Лидия Драммонд была одной из клиенток банка, у которой ты украл драгоценности. Алмазное ожерелье и в комплекте с ним серьги и браслет?

– Кажется, я помню украшения, – осторожно сказал Нил. – Но это не значит… слушай, все, у кого мы крали, не знали, что делать со своей кучей денег. Я не помню конкретно Лидию Драммонд, ты прав, но среди всех наших жертв не было ни единого человека, кто не мог бы возместить украденное в десятикратном размере.

– Кое-что нельзя возместить, – качнул головой Питер. – Это алмазное ожерелье было подарком ее первого мужа на день помолвки. Он умер десять лет спустя, но она не прекратила любить его. Она надевала ожерелье только в годовщину его смерти. То есть, конечно, пока ты не украл и не продал его.

– Скажи, что она не покончила с собой или что-то в этом духе.

– А тебе это важно? – мягко спросил Питер.

– Конечно важно! Ну же, Питер, ты же меня знаешь; ты наблюдал за мной всю мою жизнь. Ты знаешь, что не я не получаю кайфа, причиняя боль другим.

Питер вздохнул и закрыл папку.

– Я знаю, что ты не хотел. Но я перечислил только двух человек, непосредственно пострадавших от твоих действий; двух человек, имен которых ты даже не озаботился запомнить. Одна была богата, другой нет, но они оба люди, как и ты. – Он положил стопку папок на край стола. – Здесь есть еще. Оставлю тебе почитать.

– Подожди… – начал Нил, но Питер исчез, едва его кончики пальцев отпустили папки.

Нил застонал. С болезненным любопытством вытащил наугад документ из стопки и, не открывая, засунул обратно.

– Ты мой ангел-хранитель, а не моя совесть, – сказал он пустой комнате. – Моя совесть работает замечательно, спасибо. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты заглядывал мне через плечо, не говоря уж, чтобы управлял моей жизнью.

Ответа не было, и пустота казалась очень… пустой. Нил набрал номер Моза; ему пригодилась бы помощь для составления портфолио "Ника Винтерса".

******

Нил пришел как раз вовремя для тура по галерее, и Элизабет встретила его у стойки. Он ожидал, что к нему приставят какую-то мелкую сошку, но не мог сказать, что не рад видеть ее снова.

– Большинство наших временных выставок проходят или в зале Сато, или в зале Уитни, – объясняла она, стуча каблучками по белому, без единого пятнышка, полу галереи. – Сато больше, но в Уитни лучше освещение.

Нил вспомнил, что как раз в зале Уитни состоится выставка Кляйнфельда. Он попытался не выказывать к нему лишнего интереса, вместо того заговорив с Элизабет о расстановке столов с вином и закусками в большем зале.

В зале Сато, полускрытая в нише, обнаружилась стремянка; наверное, он бы не заметил ее, если бы не проверял все углы, входы, выходы, местоположения камер и все прочее. Заглянув за угол, он заметил снятую со стены панель.

– Реконструкция?

– Вроде того, – невозмутимо отозвалась Элизабет, ловко уводя его прочь. – Модернизируем наши охранные камеры для выставки Тан. Давно пора было.

Он не мог продолжить разговор, не вызвав подозрений, но прежде чем уйти, глянул на стикер внизу одной из камер и запомнил название компании, «Даймонд Секьюрити». Если Моззи войдет в команду, заменяющую камеры, у них будет отличная возможность подсунуть свой приборчик…

Радостный и возбужденный, он открыл дверь квартиры Джун и замер на пороге, увидев за своим столом Питера с новой стопкой папок.

– О боже, _теперь_ что?

– Еще материалы для чтения, – сказал Питер и потряс папками. – Ты сказал, что не любишь причинять боль людям. Отлично. Докажи это. Это досье на всех, кто работает в галерее Деармитта, начиная с Элизабет Харт. Читать о них годы спустя после кражи, когда ты уже ничего не можешь изменить, это одно дело. Можешь ты это сделать, если у них все будут имена, лица, жизни? Если они не просто абстрактная идея, а такие же люди, как и ты?

– Ты правда начинаешь надоедать, знаешь? – Нил выдернул пробку из бутылки вина, пытаясь игнорировать своего нежеланного гостя.

Питер открыл верхнюю папку.

– Почему бы нам не начать с Элизабет, раз уж ты в последнее время так часто с ней видишься. Элизабет Френсис Харт, родилась 23 января 1974 года в Сиракузе, Нью-Йорк. Одна сестра, тремя годами младше…

– Позволь тебе объяснить. Это уже не смешно, Питер. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Сейчас же.

– Это и не должно было быть смешно, – тихо сказал Питер и исчез, оставив стопку папок. Верхняя осталась открытой.

Нил неохотно подошел к столу, потянулся закрыть ее, затем помедлил, увидев аккуратно приколотую к документам фотографию улыбающейся Элизабет. Откуда взялось это фото? Оно выглядело недавним; по крайней мере, она носила такую же прическу, как сейчас. В голове мелькнул забавный, но слегка жутковатый образ его ангела-хранителя, невидимкой шмыгающего вокруг галереи и щелкающего фотоаппаратом. По диагонали пробежав первую страницу досье, он выхватил параграф наугад:

 _… Хобби: готовка, чтение книг (предпочитает художественную литературу, особенно военные авантюрные романы (Том Клэнси и др.)). Капитан команды дерби в колледже, до сих пор периодически играет…_

Нил захлопнул папку. Если Питеру хотелось поиграть в ангела-сталкера с персоналом галереи Деармитт, это его дело. Нил не обязан в этом участвовать. Все равно через две недели он больше никогда не увидит этих людей.

******

В следующую неделю всё шло как по маслу. Моззи удалось взглянуть на камеры безопасности и прикрепить к ним пару собственных штуковин под видом консультанта "Даймонд Секьюрити", хотя и не поделился всеми подробностями – «Тебе лучше не знать», только и сказал он. Нил занялся изготовлением идеального Кляйнфельда и отключился от внешнего мира, с головой погрузившись в свое любимое времяпрепровождение. Ну, скажем, одно из любимых.

Спустя четыре дня после того, как Нил встретился с Элизабет в галерее, Питер материализовался в квартире Джун, отчего у Нила из рук выпала пачка тщательно подготовленных вырезок из немецких газет двадцатых годов и разлетелась по всему полу. По крайней мере, он не выронил клееварку, что было бы значительно хуже.

– Ты этим наслаждаешься, да?

– Я получаю определенное удовольствие, да, – Питер нахмурился при виде частично законченного коллажа на мольберте. – Вижу, ты по-прежнему настроен упорствовать в этом безумии.

– Это безумие – моя работа, мое призвание, моя причина вставать по утрам – так что да. Настроен.

Подобрав вырезки, он выпрямился и потянулся за клееваркой.

– Раз обращаться к твоим лучшим качествам не возымело эффекта, – сказал Питер, – возможно, сработает твой инстинкт самосохранения – конечно, при условии, что он у тебя вообще есть. Не только вы с Моззи нацелились на галерею.

Нил положил клееварку обратно, заинтригованный.

– Серьезно? Кому-то еще нужен Кляйнфельд? Жду – не дождусь, когда расскажу Моззи.

– Не думаю, что им нужен Кляйнфельд, – сказал Питер. – Судя по моим наблюдениями, я бы сказал, что их интересует династия Тан.

Он так и знал, что наткнется на соперников, если бы нацелился на те скульптуры.

– Кто они? Ты знаешь?

– Не уверен, – в голосе Питера прозвучало разочарование. – Я бы предположил, что русская мафия, поскольку вполне уверен, что они говорили по-русски. А русский, по крайней мере, современный русский, один из языков, который я не знаю.

– Дай-ка мне во всем разобраться, – сказал Нил. – Ты провел последние четыре дня, подглядывая за галереей?

– Не _все_ четыре дня, и не думаю, что «подглядывать» самое подходящее…

– Как, ради всего святого, ты оправдаешь всё это в своих отчетах, если даже не должен со мной разговаривать? По-моему, направление меня на путь праведный взрывает к чертям всю твою политику невмешательства, так сказать.

Уклончивое выражение лица Питера было достаточным ответом.

Нил в восторге расхохотался:

– Ты подделываешь отчеты, так ведь?

– Я бы не сказал _«подделываю»_ , – сухо произнес Питер. – Возможно, я упустил пару деталей.

– Типа всего, чем ты занимался на прошлой неделе?

Без дальнейших слов Питер растворился в воздухе. Прекратив смеяться, Нил почувствовал легкую вину. Совсем чуть-чуть. Может, коррупция шла в обе стороны, и Питер умудрился успешно заразить Нила своим ангельским комплексом вины.

Немного вины, подумал Нил, это даже хорошо; не позволит ему расслабиться. Хотя ему нужно перестать прислушиваться к Питеру, пока не станет хуже. И надо спросить у Моза, не говорят ли на улицах о грядущем ограблении «Деармитт». Он был вполне уверен, что Питер еще недостаточно далеко зашел, чтобы соврать ему, только чтобы удержать подальше от галереи. Значит, какие-то соперники действительно существуют, а это может означать возможные проблемы.

******

Нил был так поглощен подделкой Кляйнфельда и подготовкой к подмене, что звонок Элизабет с предложением встретиться еще раз и поговорить о расписании его воображаемой выставки стал для него полной неожиданностью. Он совсем забыл об этом – настолько, что едва не ответил по телефону как Нил вместо Ника, даже увидев ее номер на определителе. Небрежно.

Они договорились встретиться в Центральном парке. День был замечательным – ярко светило солнце, но легкая прохладца указывала на приближение осени. Они купили ланч в кафешке у входа и ели его на ходу.

– Боюсь, наш календарь забит до следующего лета, – сказала Элизабет, выбросив свернутую в шарик салфетку в мусорный бак. – Но мы определенно заинтересованы в ваших работах, Ник. Управляющий и я согласились, что ваше шоу в Чикаго было превосходным, хотя последние ваши работы совсем в другом стиле.

Значит, она смотрела вебсайт. Фальшивые фото с выставки в Чикаго на самом деле были его старыми этюдами, вмонтированные в снимки, сделанные им в ходе совершенно несвязанного посещения Института искусств Чикаго.

– Я пробую новые техники, – сказал Нил. – Не хочу повторяться, застрять на одном…

Ему пришлось заставить себя не застыть на месте с открытым ртом, а продолжать двигаться, продолжать говорить.

– …месте. И в творчестве, и в жизни. Вы знаете, как это бывает.

Его рот продолжал что-то болтать, но глаза заметались, потому что он только что увидел _Питера_ , вполне реального и материального, сидящего на одной из скамеек в парке и наблюдающего за ними. На скамейке, мимо которой они скоро должны были пройти. Продолжая распинаться о техниках живописи, Нил направил Элизабет обратно под тень деревьев, на другую дорожку.

Впрочем, он и не надеялся, что это поможет, и оказался прав. Они наткнулись на Питера где-то через сотню метров; завернули за угол, а он был тут как тут.

– Привет, Нил, – сказал он с сардонической усмешкой.

Нил застыл, не зная, как реагировать – вряд ли его прикрытию пойдет на пользу, если Элизабет подумает, что Ник Винтерс ведет разговор с самим собой. Он искоса глянул на нее, увидел ее неуверенную, но приветливую улыбку в сторону Питера, и вопрос был снят: не только он мог видеть Питера. К сожалению, из-за его заминки у Элизабет появилась возможность заговорить первой.

– Боюсь, вы нас с кем-то спутали, – сказала она.

– Нет, – отозвался Питер. – Что бы он вам не наговорил, его зовут Нил Кэффри.

Нил панически замахал руками за спиной Элизабет. Его назойливый ангел-хранитель и бровью не повёл.

– Он мошенник и похититель предметов искусства. Он собирается обчистить вашу галерею. Мне жаль, – тихо добавил он, пока Элизабет глядела на него округлившимися, непонимающими голубыми глазами.

– Извини, нам надо переговорить _прямо сейчас_. – Нил схватил Питера за руку – тот был одет, как всегда, когда Нил его видел, в длинный плащ верблюжьего цвета. – Старый приятель из колледжа, считает себя непревзойденным шутником, – добавил он через плечо и утащил Питера на несколько метров в сторонку.

– Что ты творишь? – прошипел он, ради Элизабет натянув на лицо улыбку.

– Спасаю тебя от самого себя, – резко возразил Питер.

– То есть уничтожаешь все, над чем работали мы с Моззи.

– Скорее, спасаю тебя от пули русских гангстеров.

– Питер, – сказал Нил сквозь зубы. – Я взрослый, помнишь? Уже много лет. Что случилось с тем, чтобы позволять мне делать свои собственные ошибки и учиться на них? Или твои правила применяются, только когда они удобны тебе?

Нил замолчал, когда к ним подошла Элизабет.

– Мне кажется, я упустила пару ключевых частей этого разговора, – сказала она, переводя взгляд между ними. В ее тоне звучало вежливое недоумение, но под ним сквозила сталь, и внезапно Нил впервые ощутил, что под всеми ее милыми улыбками Элизабет Харт была силой, с которой нужно считаться.

Питер открыл рот, глянул на Нила и закрыл снова. Очевидно, он был в муках глобальной моральной дилеммы.

– Как я и сказал, – сказал Нил, – это наша старая шутка, которая слегка вышла из-под контроля. Элизабет, это Питер, мой очень старый друг. Питер, это Элизабет, управляющая галереи, где я планирую выставить свои работы в следующем году – помнишь, я тебе рассказывал.

Он выпалил это с сумасшедшей скоростью, в надежде, что Питер не успеет вставить ни слова, пока его версия событий уже не попадет в уши Элизабет. Питер сурово глянул на него, после чего сменил тактику и смущенно улыбнулся Элизабет.

– Прошу прощения. Я не хотел вас в это втягивать, – произнес он. Определенно это прозвучало достаточно размыто, чтобы вписаться как в версию событий, изложенную Нилом, так и в его собственную.

На лице Элизабет сохранялось выражение вежливого недоумения, но она протянула руку, которую Питер, выглядя еще более смущенным, пожал.

– Приятно познакомиться с другом Ника, – сказала она. – Мы собирались закусить мороженым – не желаете присоединиться?

Нилу показалось, что нарисовавшийся на лице Питера ужас, наверное, отразился и на его собственном лице. Увы, Питер заметил выражение Нила, взял себя в руки и слабо выдавил:

– Хорошо.

******

Нил ожидал, что это будет мучительно, но оказалось… даже весело: он, его ангел-хранитель, которого он знал всю жизнь, и симпатичная, умная женщина, любящая разговоры об искусстве, прогуливающиеся по залитому солнцем парку и поглощающие мороженое. Попытки Питера спутать планы Нила стали более скрытными, в форме тонких намеков или словесных уловок, которые Нил мог отразить, прежде чем они вторгнутся на опасную территорию. Хотя Питер говорил мало, поскольку не мог рассказывать о себе, так что о себе рассказывала Элизабет (в основном всё ей упомянутое уже было в ее досье, хотя не то чтобы Нил мог это упомянуть), или же они с Нилом говорили об искусстве.

– О боже, – сказала Элизабет, посмотрев на часы. – Я должна была вернуться в галерею еще полчаса назад. Было очень приятно познакомиться, Питер.

Питер покраснел до корней волос, а Нил подумал _«о черт»_ , внезапно поняв. Этого конкретного затруднения он не предвидел, хотя в ретроспективе осознавал, что стоило бы.

Элизабет помедлила еще, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но не могла набраться духу. Попросить номер телефона? Что ж, удачи, подумал Нил. Потом быстро попрощалась с обоими и поспешила прочь.

– Так значит, ты там у галереи подглядывал не только за русскими, а?

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – огрызнулся Питер.

– Ну да, конечно.

Он ожидал, что Питер просто исчезнет – его обычный способ избежать неловких разговоров, – но вместо этого Питер взял его за руку и затащил за ближайшее дерево. Мгновение спустя они оказались в квартире Нила.

Нил споткнулся и схватился за край стола.

– Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты предупреждал, когда это делаешь.

Питер проигнорировал его, плюхнулся на диван и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Мне конец, – невнятно пробормотал он.

– Ты явно не мастак во всем этом «невмешательстве», – заметил Нил. – Пива?

После последнего раза, когда ангел без предупреждения объявился в его квартире, Нил посчитал, что это будет продолжать случаться. С тем же успехом можно смириться и подготовить необходимые припасы.

Питер взял бутылку и осушил ее на треть одним глотком.

– Из этого ничего не выйдет, знаешь, – сказал он. – Не может. Я ангел. Она человек. Так не получится.

– Не понимаю, в чем проблема, – сказал Нил, наливая себе бокал вина. – Ты ведь был когда-то человеком, верно?

– Да, две тысячи лет назад. С тех пор ритуал ухаживаний слегка изменился.

– Серьезно? Так долго?

Нил попытался представить Питера римским центурионом. Питер в тоге – это была достаточно тревожащая картинка, чтобы он потряс головой, пытаясь от нее избавиться.

\- Слушай, детали могли поменяться, но люди встречались друг с другом куда дольше, чем две тысячи лет. Если ты этого хочешь, и она этого хочет, а я тебе говорю, она определенно не выглядела нерасположенной, – то в чем проблема?

– В том, что это против правил. Неформальные отношения с человеком? За это у меня не просто крылья отберут.

– Так у тебя все-таки есть крылья! Я так и знал! – Нил глянул на воздух над плечами Питера. – Почему я их не вижу?

– Потому что ты – человек, – раздраженно отозвался Питер. – У тебя нет глаз, которые _видят_. И в любом случае, если опустить то, что для ангела крайне незаконно даже _думать_ о чем-то подобном, есть еще тот факт, что когда ты станешь способен выжить в одиночку – не то, чтобы тебе это грозило в ближайшем будущем…

– Эй!

– Меня переназначат. Бог знает куда…в буквальном смысле. Мое следующее назначение может быть в Найроби, в горах Монголии, в крошечной пастушьей деревушке в Пиренеях. И что, мне просить Элизабет туда переехать? Писать ей письма?

Он наклонил бутылку, но она была уже пуста.

Нил выставил перед ним новую упаковку из шести банок. Послужить жилеткой для ангела с романтическим кризисом не числилось в его планах на вечер, но они с Моззи опережали график, так что время у него было. И ему всегда было интересно, что будет, если напоить Питера.

Оказалось, что Питер под градусом – практически то же самое, что Питер трезвый, только чуть более разговорчивый и расслабленный. Они отклонились от темы Элизабет и каким-то образом перешли на Кейт – не то, чтобы Питер многого не знал обо всей ситуации с Кейт, поскольку видел всё собственными глазами, но было странно приятно иметь возможность поговорить о Кейт с кем-то, кто просто выслушает. У Моззи по поводу Кейт было совершенно определенное мнение, а Алекс… ну, говорить с Алекс о любой части его личной жизни было слишком неловко.

Когда Питер приговорил пару банок, Нилу удалось уломать его рассказать о мире, где он вырос, всего чуть-чуть. Он по-прежнему не вдавался в подробности, где это было – Нил предположил, может, Британия времен оккупации римлян. Но в любом случае, у Питера была припасена парочка уморительных историй о парнях, с которыми он служил в армии, или клане миротворцев, или где там он служил.

 _Страж порядка_ , подумал Нил. _Он был копом в 200 году нашей эры, и он до сих пор коп, невидимый коп с крыльями._

Но еще он оказался интересным собеседником, чего Нил никогда бы не заподозрил, или по крайней мере не представлял осознанно. И еще одного он никогда не осознавал, но обнаружил, что задумался об этом теперь, наливая себе еще бокал вина и глядя на усталого, помятого, теперь слегка поддатого человека напротив. Ему действительно _нравился_ Питер. Когда придет неминуемое переназначение, как продолжал заверять его Питер, он будет по нему скучать. И не только потому, что придется немного внимательнее проверять страховку, прежде чем карабкаться на высокие здания.

Ну, ладно, и по этому тоже. Но это не самое главное. Совсем нет. Ему будет не хватать не Питера-ангела, а Питера-человека.

******

На следующий день ему позвонила Элизабет.

– Ник, извини, что беспокою. Я очень глупо себя чувствую с такой просьбой.

– Эй, ты же мне предложила шоу в галерее; можешь просить о чем угодно.

Он почти закончил подделывать Кляйнфельда и чувствовал себя на вершине мира; заставить красивую женщину улыбнуться будет просто вишенкой на вершине торта.

– Ничего важного, – сказал она и помедлила. – Твой друг Питер. Я даже не знаю его фамилии, и не могу поискать его в справочнике, и я просто хотела узнать, нет ли у тебя его номера.

 _Черт._ Нилу пришло в голову, что он может отплатить Питеру той же монетой за всю его ангело-хранительскую назойливость. Пару секунд он поразвлекался, представляя, как сводит Питера и Элизабет, прежде чем осознал, что это будет нечестно по отношению к Элизабет, которая казалось очень милой и не заслуживала подобного.

– Одну минутку, – сказал он и прикрыл трубку рукой. – Питер? – обратился он к пустой квартире. Ответа не было. Видимо, Питер торчал в галерее и следил за ней лично.

– Прости, не могу найти. Давай я поищу и перезвоню позже?

– Спасибо, я была бы очень признательна. – Она рассмеялась. – Ник, могу я задать тебе личный вопрос?

– К-конечно? – Разумеется, ответы "Ника" на большинство личных вопросов будут отличаться от ответов Нила; он мысленно приготовился врать на месте.

– Я знаю, это ужасно глупо, и раньше я ни во что подобное не верила, но когда я вчера встретила твоего друга Питера… Не знаю, Ник, я слышала о любви с первого взгляда и всегда считала ее мифом, но я действительно что-то почувствовала. Ты веришь, что можно посмотреть на человека и понять, что он – единственный, даже не успев с ним заговорить?

Он мгновенно вспомнил Кейт – встретиться взглядами через толпу, увидеть ее лицо, глаза и просто _знать._

– Да, – тихо сказал он. – Я верю. Я не знаю, действительно ли Питер твой единственный, – _ради вас обоих надеюсь, что нет_ , – но я верю, что это возможно.

– Спасибо, Ник, – сказала она, и что-то внутри него сжалось как от боли. Он не понимал, что его беспокоит, пока не попрощался и не разорвал связь; потом вдруг осознание пришло, пока он рассеяно глядел на подделку на мольберте. Ему нравилась Элизабет, и часть его – крошечная, неправильная, упрямая часть – хотела рассказать ей всё: его настоящее имя, настоящую личность, настоящую причину интереса к галерее. Как сделал вчера Питер, подумал он, и, хотя он никогда не признается в этом Питеру, крошечная частичка его на самом деле испытала облегчение. Пусть Элизабет увидит настоящего его…

…вора, лжеца и человека, чьей единственной целью общения с ней было ограбление ее галереи, подумал он, в неловкое мгновение увидев себя ее глазами – какими она, несомненно, будет смотреть на него, если узнает правду.

Зазвонил телефон. _Спасен,_ подумал он

– Не знаю, откуда у тебя сведения, но твой таинственный источник был прав, – без предисловий сказал Моззи. – Русская мафия кружит вокруг Деармитта. Ну, то есть, не вся мафия, а один довольно мелкий игрок по имени Владимир Димиков. На улицах его знают как Влада Пронзателя.

– Я хочу знать, откуда он получил кличку?

– Нет, не особо.

– Думаешь, они охотятся за скульптурами Тан?

– Я сделал бы обоснованное предположение, что не за Кляйнфельдом, – сказал Моззи. – Пора завязывать, приятель. Димиков не из тех, с кем стоит шутить.

Нил подумал, потом сказал:

– Нет. Это даже может сработать в нашу пользу. – Его мозг начал прокручивать варианты, и он ощутил нарастающее возбуждение от планирования успешной аферы. – Еще одно ограбление в то же время, особенно более заметное, задержит копов и всех запутает. Мы даже можем открыто бросить подозрения на банду Димикова и занять чем-то полицию, пока сами будем пить вино у Джун.

И если уж на то пошло, подумал он, вешая трубку, взаимное влечение Питера и Элизабет не могло случиться в лучшее время. Элизабет наверняка не оставила бы без внимания подозрительные комментарии Питера в адрес Нила тем днем – _черт, мягко сказано "подозрительные", он меня с головой выдал_ , – если бы не слишком отвлеклась на самого Питера, а Питер был слишком занят, вздыхая по Элизабет, чтобы внимательно следить за Нилом.

 _Ну, пока он будет по-прежнему внимательно относиться к работе, когда придет время._

Следом за этой мыслью пришла еще одна, еще более нежеланная: _А был бы я так готов рискнуть с громилами Димикова, если бы не знал, что за плечом у меня стоит ангел-хранитель, готовый меня спасти, если что-то пойдет не так?_

Но у Моззи такой гарантии не было. И у Элизабет, и у всех остальных работников галереи.

 _Может, Питер прав: может, знание того, что он рядом, заставляет меня вести себя более безрассудно. А под перекрестный огонь попадают другие._

Ему просто придется быть осторожным, подумал он, и больше чем обычно готовым отступить, если все покатится под откос.

******

Дни шли, и напряжение всё росло – не только для Нила и Моззи, но и для Элизабет. Она работала сверхурочно, контролируя подготовку к открытию выставок Кляйнфельда и династии Тан, и у нее не оставалось времени на прогулки в парке или поиск номеров уклончивых воздыхателей. Если она заметила, что Нил ей не перезвонил, она не настаивала. Он надеялся, что она поняла намек.

Питер был раздраженным и замкнутым в тех нечастых случаях, когда Нил его видел. Очевидно, он пытался восстановить формальную дистанцию, долженствующую царить между ангелом-хранителем и его подопечным, но у него получалось плохо, судя по тенденции появляться в квартире Нила в неурочное время.

– Я должен позвонить в полицию, – сказал он, глядя с балкона Нила на огни города, с банкой пива в руке. – Анонимный звонок. Вас обоих арестуют, прежде чем вы успеете испортить себе жизни больше, чем уже успели. Или пока кого-нибудь не убили.

– Но ведь мне не угрожает реальная опасность; ты же будешь там, – заметил Нил через открытые стеклянные двери. Он изучил законченную, состаренную картину с расстояния, затем вблизи. Моззи был прав, Кляйнфельд был уродлив, и много они на этом не заработают. Но все говорили, что его подделать невозможно, и именно поэтому он должен был сделать это.

– Но я не должен быть. Мы даже не должны вести этот разговор, потому что ты не должен… всё это, – он махнул рукой, обводя Нила, квартиру, подделанную картину. – Кто знает, кем бы ты стал, если бы я правильно выполнял свою работу. Художником, членом правления…

– Трупом в три года, вот кем, – сказал Нил. – Серьезно, хватит уже. Мне надоело быть твоим оправданием, чтобы купаться в ложной вине. Я такой, какой есть, Питер. Мне нравится быть мной. Может, я был бы другим, а может, и нет, но что сделано – то сделано, и мне не жаль, что ты спас мне жизнь много лет назад. А тебе?

Питер молчал так долго, что Нилу пришлось покоситься на него, чтобы удостовериться, что он снова не исчез. Он по-прежнему стоял на балконе.

– Нет, – наконец мягко сказал он. – Нет, мне не жаль. И я не жалею об этом назначении. Хотя, наверное, хорошо, что мы не выбираем назначения – никакой ангел-хранитель в здравом уме не пожелал бы иметь подопечным тебя.

– Ну спасибо, – сказал Нил, но улыбнулся.

– Но ты прав. Если бы мне представилась возможность сделать это снова, я ничего бы не изменил. Были хорошие и плохие моменты, но… – он поднял бокал в полуироничном салюте, – быть твоим ангелом-хранителем никогда не было скучно.

– Ты говоришь в прошедшем времени, – неожиданно насторожился Нил. – Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

Питер поставил пиво на парапет и пару минут изучал вид, прежде чем ответить.

– Когда это всё кончится, когда я помогу тебе избежать еще одного совершенно ненужного глупого и опасного кризиса – я попрошу переназначение. Это еще одна причина, почему обычно наши назначения не длятся больше 15-20 лет; начинает влиять на тебя. То есть, посмотри на меня. Я стою в твоей квартире…

– То есть, снаружи, – легкомысленно поправил Нил, чтобы скрыть сосущую пустоту в животе, словно его мир только что лишился опоры.

– Ладно, снаружи, но все равно я здесь и пью пиво с кем-то, кто даже не должен знать о моем существовании. Я хочу… то, что мне нельзя хотеть, – он обвел горизонт города в направлении галереи Деармитт и Элизабет. – Это скользкая дорожка. Вот почему существуют правила. Пару минут пообщаешься с трехлетним мальчишкой, а в следующую минуту уже фантазируешь о жене, и собаке, и доме в пригороде, и… – проклятье, Нил, – выпалил он. Нил никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он ругался. – Это не то, кто я есть.

– Откуда ты знаешь, кто ты есть? – возразил Нил. – Может, твоя ошибка не в том, что один раз ты наплевал на правила, а в том, что позволял им столько времени решать за тебя?

Он пытался сохранять голос легким и непринужденным, хотя все еще чувствовал, словно получил удар под дых.

– Кто бы говорил, – отпарировал Питер. – Ты никогда еще не встречал правила, которое не хотел бы нарушить.

– Ладно, может, я не лучший пример, но можешь ты хотя бы встретиться со мной посередине? Если я признаю, что, возможно, нарушил слишком много правил в своей жизни, можешь ты сделать ответный жест и согласиться, что, может, некоторые правила нужно чуть-чуть нарушить?

– Ты это признаешь? – в тоне Питера звучала частью надежда, частью вызов. – То есть, ты подумываешь отменить ограбление Деармитт?

– Нет, черт возьми!

Тяжело дыша, они молча глядели друг на друга, напряженные от тщетного, разочарованного гнева.

Позади Нила открылась дверь.

– Кажется, я придумал безупречный план отхода… – начал Моззи и замолк. – Хотя если подумать, кажется, я что-то прерываю…

– Нет, – сказал Нил. – Останься.

Он не знал, к кому именно обращается. Он отвел глаза от Питера, и глянув обратно, ожидал, что Питер уже исчезнет, однако тот все еще стоял на балконе. Наверное, исчезать на глазах смертного было слишком серьезным нарушением его ангельского кода.

– Я все равно уже уходил, – сказал Питер и поставил бутылку на стол. Глянув на Моззи, вышел через дверь и зарыл ее за собой. Нил не слышал шагов на лестнице; видимо, он испарился, как только исчез из виду.

– Полагаю, это был твой таинственный источник, – сузил глаза Моззи.

– Да, – коротко согласился Нил. – Ты сказал, что улучшил план отхода?

Он видел, что Моззи _хочет_ спросить, но они слишком долго уважали секреты друг друга.

– На соседней с галереей улице есть прачечная, и каждую ночь в 00-15 от нее отъезжает грузовик, – начал Моззи, и так шестеренки завертелись.

******

Нил не знал, что за бунтарский порыв заставил его позвонить Элизабет и пригласить ее на ужин за день до открытия двойного шоу.

– Уверен, завтра на выставке ты будешь разрываться на пятнадцать частей, – сказал он, – но ты тяжело работаешь, Элизабет. Один раз ты можешь переложить полномочия. Провести приятный вечер и немного расслабиться перед завтрашним открытием.

– О, Ник, – сказала она, и после минутной тишины: – Ник, ты очень милый, и я с удовольствием с тобой общалась, но я не думаю…

Настала его очередь смущаться.

– Нет, я ничего такого не имел в виду. Я просто…

Он помедлил. До сего момента он всего лишь хотел пригласить ее на дружеский ужин, как их ланч в парке, и насладиться еще одной беседой об искусстве. Это был его последний шанс: через двадцать четыре часа он исчезнет из ее жизни навсегда.

Но вместо этого у него получилось:

– …хотел пригласить тебя от лица Питера, на самом деле. Помнишь, того моего друга, с которым мы встретились в парке…

– Да, я его помню, – чуть слишком быстро сказала она.

Нил не оглядывался, но, хотя не слышал и звука, он просто кожей ощущал неодобрение, исходящее от одного очень сердитого ангела-хранителя. Словно находился в одной комнате со злым котом.

– Он слишком стеснительный, чтобы самому тебя пригласить, – сказал он, – но он заинтересован, можешь мне поверить. На краю Маленькой Италии [1] есть отличный ресторан "L'Amora" – ты была там?

– Я слышала о нем, – сказала она.

И он знал, что она любит итальянскую еду; это было в ее досье. Очко сталкерским наклонностям Питера.

– На мое имя заказан столик на семь часов.

Изначально – для Нила и нее, но ей необязательно это знать.

– Ник, – осторожно начала Элизабет, – если это какой-то розыгрыш…

– Это не розыгрыш. Он придет. Это… – Нил помедлил. Он и сам не знал, что это. – Благодарность, наверное, – наконец сказал он и повесил трубку.

Глянув через плечо, он обнаружил, что его мысленный образ Грозного взгляда Питера был очень близок к реальности. Если бы взгляд мог убивать, он уже был бы кучкой пепла на полу.

– Что ты творишь? – вопросил Питер.

– То, на что ты не решишься. Если тебе все равно достанется за нарушение правил, почему хотя бы не повеселиться в процессе?

– Дай сюда телефон. Я позвоню ей и скажу, что это ошибка.

Нил спрятал телефон за спиной.

– Расслабься, Питер. Я всего лишь устроил тебе приятный вечер с красивой девушкой, которой ты нравишься. Бывает и хуже.

– Да? Например, притворяться тем, кем не являюсь, и морочить ей голову? Что я ей скажу, когда она спросит о втором свидании?

– Почему ты думаешь о втором свидании, когда даже на первом еще не был? – спросил Нил. – Сходи в ресторан, Питер. Приятная еда, хорошая компания. Если она спросит, можешь сказать, что уезжаешь по делам и нескоро вернешься. Это окружит тебя очень романтичной аурой таинственности. По сути, это даже не будет ложью.

– Это нарушение всех до единого правил.

Но он все равно выглядел соблазненным.

Нил слегка подтолкнул его к двери.

– Питер, иди. Повеселись. Ты присматривал за мной тридцать два года. Когда в последний раз ты делал что-то для себя, что-то, что тебе доставляет удовольствие?

Сопротивляясь усилиям Нила выпихнуть его из квартиры, Питер смерил его слишком проницательным взглядом.

– Ты что-то задумал. Я знаю.

– Что я задумал, так это обеспечить тебе первый веселый вечер за две тысячи лет. И если не пойдешь туда прямо сейчас, заставишь девушку ждать, так что вперед.

– Я могу попасть туда мгновенно, – заметил Питер. Потом посмотрел на себя, на свой помятый плащ и глянул на Нила с паникой в глазах.

– Я понятия не имею, что надеть.

– Надевай, что есть. Элизабет не похожа на женщину, которую волнует одежда. Ей нравишься ты. – Нил помахал рукой. – Иди!

Питер в последний раз панически глянул на него и исчез.

Нил подождал, не вернется ли он. Не вернулся. Квартира казалась пустее, чем обычно; он начал распознавать это ощущение, когда Питера действительно не было рядом. Нил выпил полбокала вина и изучил Кляйнфельда со всех возможных углов. Это была настолько идеальная копия "Без названия №9", какую он только мог создать. Он проверил время: 19:15. Свидание Питера было в самом разгаре, и Нил послал свои наилучшие пожелания в направлении ангела и Элизабет: он искренне надеялся, что они хорошо проведут время в компании друг друга. Потом он позвонил Моззи.

– Привет, Моз. Ты сегодня занят?

– У меня отличное алиби, если ты об этом.

– Я о том, сможешь ли ты сегодня вломиться в галерею Деармитта.

Повисла очень долгая пауза. Потом Моззи сказал:

– Мы планировали это неделями. И с самого начала план был, что мы придем на открытие, позволим всем ценителям искусства и невежественным любителям хорошенько рассмотреть картины и убедиться, что они настоящие, а _потом_ , когда все разойдутся, усталые и объевшиеся вина и канапе, мы вернемся и подменим картину. А не сделаем это прямо _перед_ тем, как вот-вот ударит свет прожекторов, когда всюду царят повышенная охрана и паранойя. Что будет безумно.

Он произнес все это на одном дыхании.

– Моз, Моз, я знаю, какой был план, – сказал Нил, когда Моззи прервался, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – И это в самую последнюю минуту, я знаю. Но чем больше я думаю – смысл ведь в том, чтобы доказать, что мы это можем, да? Что мы можем подделать якобы неподделываемый предмет искусства и выдать его за настоящий прямо под носом главных критиков и ценителей искусства Нью-Йорка? Что мы докажем, если уберем из уравнения настоящий элемент риска: открытие шоу?

 _И Питер сегодня занят_ , подумал он. _Вот когда я докажу ему, докажу СЕБЕ, что способен сделать это сам, без страховки. Если он действительно собирается попросить переназначение, раньше или позже мне придется этому научиться. Плюс, он занят с Элизабет на другом конце Манхэттена, так что я знаю, что она в безопасности, если что-то случится._

Тишина на другом конце стала угрожающей.

– Ну же, Моз, – сказал Нил. – Я не справлюсь без тебя.

Моззи подавил тяжелый вздох.

– Что ж, это ты по-настоящему рискуешь со взломом и проникновением. Я всего лишь водитель.

– Это «да»?

– Это твои похороны [2], – сказал Моззи, и несмотря на облегчение – он боялся, что Моззи вообще не согласится, – Нил не мог не пожелать, чтобы его друг выбрал чуть менее зловещий оборот.

******

Если бы все их кражи проходили так гладко.

Нил с Моззи рассчитали время смены охраны с точностью до минуты. Маленькие примочки Моззи на потолке работали превосходно, отправляя на камеры закольцованный сигнал. Датчики движения и сигнализацию на дверях даже упоминать не стоило, Нил вошел и вышел в рекордное время. Русских гангстеров или вообще кого угодно и в помине не было. Им даже не пришлось пользоваться аварийным отходом через грузовик прачечной.

Находясь в полутемной галерее, Нил не мог не удержаться от долгого жадного взгляда на аккуратно расставленные в предвкушении любопытных глаз публики скульптуры династии Тан. Так заманчиво было прихватить одну из них, совсем маленькую – но нет; когда обнаружит ее пропажу, в галерее начнется хаос, значительно увеличивавший риск обнаружения поддельного Кляйнфельда. И выставка Элизабет полетит коту под хвост, а этого Нил не хотел.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Нил налил два бокала вина – из лучших запасов Джун.

– За то, чтобы все дела проходили так гладко, как это.

– И за нас, – добавил Моззи. – Потому что мы – _бомба_ , друг мой.

– Ага, – пробормотал Нил и выпил.

Они перевели взгляд на настоящего Кляйнфельда, занявшего место поддельного. Даже на взгляд Нила они были идентичны, во всей своей выдающейся постмодернистской обыденности. Конечно, его целью было одурачить не собственный глаз, а всех остальных в галерее. Если не получится, что ж, он попытался. А если получится, то провернул аферу, которую все считали невозможной.

Нил усмехнулся. Забавно – чтобы «выиграть», нужно было, чтобы никто не узнал, что они совершили.

– Тебе не обязательно появляться на открытии, знаешь, – сказал Моззи. – Серьезно, совсем незачем.

– Конечно обязательно, и конечно есть зачем. Какой смысл подсовывать подделку под нос половине городских экспертов по искусству, если я не могу за этим наблюдать?

– Я могу достать тебе изображение с камер.

– Это не то же самое, что бы… быть там.

Источником его запинки стал Питер, с его обычный внезапной тишиной появившийся в квартире. По крайней мере, по чистой случайности, он материализовался позади Моззи, а не перед ним.

– Да, не могу дождаться этого открытия, – поспешно сказал Нил, чтобы замаскировать шум, который мог произвести Питер. Питер открыл рот – он усмехался, волосы растрепались, видимо, свидание прошло успешно, – а затем, заметив Моззи, захлопнул рот и замолчал. – Вообще-то, если все хорошо пройдет, я не исключаю возможности побыть Ником Винтерсом еще немного. Галерея Деармитт хочет выставить мои работы. Ели у меня пройдет настоящая выставка под именем Ника, в уважаемой галерее, «Ник Винтерс» станет безупречным псевдонимом.

Нил надеялся, что Питер исчезнет снова, но тот не выказывал никакого стремления это сделать. Вместо этого он подошел к холодильнику, открыл его, и только тогда Моззи его заметил.

– А! – Моззи едва не выплюнул вино. – А я-то думал, что это _я_ тихий как ниндзя. Я не слышал, как ты вошел.

– Он в этом мастер, – сказал Нил, одарив Питера не вполне хмурым взглядом. Да, ему было любопытно, как прошло свидание, но не сейчас, когда они с Мозом все еще переживали успешную аферу, в которой он не мог признаться Питеру. Он хотел посидеть с бокалом вина и понаслаждаться победой еще немножко.

К счастью, какой бы социальной неадекватности Моззи периодически не демонстрировал, он понимал ценность осмотрительности при обсуждении криминальной деятельности в присутствии третьих лиц.

– Да, ну, – сказал он, переводя взгляд между ними. – Ночь молода. Кое-куда сходить, кое-что сделать. Я буду на связи.

– Подожди… – начал Нил, но Моззи уже исчез за дверью, хотя и не без беззвучного «потом расскажешь» с наставленным на Питера пальцем.

Нил вздохнул и пригубил вина.

– Угощайся, – криво усмехнулся он, когда Питер отвернулся от холодильника с бутылкой пива в руке.

– Спасибо. Уже. – Питер плюхнулся в кресло, только что освобожденное Моззи. – Это было… Она… Нил, это женщина потрясающая. Просто…потрясающая.

Часть украденного возбуждения Нила начала возвращаться обратно. Он никогда не видел Питера таким возбужденным, таким счастливым. На секунду он позавидовал ему, ощутив острую тоску по Кейт – но нужно было быть куда более черствым человеком, чем Нил Кэффри, чтобы не заразиться очевидной радостью Питера.

– Полагаю, свидание прошло успешно.

– О да. Успешно. Ну, за исключением небольшой объяснимой неловкости в начале.

Нил усмехнулся; он мог себе это представить, оба волнующиеся, раскрасневшиеся и лишившиеся дара речи. Вот бы стать мухой на стене, чтобы это увидеть.

– Но после этого... я не знаю, я думал, будет тяжело найти общую тему для разговора, но нет. Это было…легко. Расслабляюще. – Он слегка покраснел. – Она пригласила меня к себе выпить.

– Ах ты кобель.

Теперь краска залила всё лицо Питера.

– Нет, мы не… я не… ничего не было. Просто поцелуй на прощанье. Она сказала, что никогда не встречала никого похожего на меня. – Питер выдохнул, и его эйфория сдулась, как продырявленный воздушный шарик. – Она и половины не знает. Не могу поверить, что это сделал, Нил. Я лгал ей весь вечер.

– Ты на самом деле лгал? – спросил Нил. – Зная тебя, полагаю, ты просто увиливал от вопросов. Ты же не сказал ей ничего непоправимого, верно?

– А что я должен был сказать? – горько ответил Питер. – Если бы я рассказал правду, она посчитала бы меня сумасшедшим. И все равно я уйду, после…

Он замолчал. Поглядел на Нила. Поглядел внимательно.

 _О-о_ , подумал Нил. Иногда Питер бывал чересчур проницателен.

– Ты выглядишь…довольным, – сказал через минуту Питер. – Я знаю, почему я доволен. Что ты сделал этой ночью, что так тебя обрадовало?

Нил постарался стереть с лица все следы радости.

– Разве я обычно не доволен? Я счастливый человек, Питер.

Температура в комнате резко упала.

– Ты обокрал сегодня галерею, да? – сказал Питер. – Ужин с Элизабет – ты запланировал его, только чтобы убрать меня с дороги.

– Я не запланировал его, чтобы убрать тебя с дороги, – запротестовал Нил. _Это был совершенно спонтанный предлог, чтобы убрать тебя с дороги. Совсем другое._ – Ты ведь хорошо провел время, верно? Ты и Элизабет.

Питер встал, оставив нетронутое пиво на столике, и подошел к мольберту.

– Это настоящий?

Нил не мог ответить ничего, что не было бы или явной ложью, или признанием вины, так что он промолчал.

– Нил, – устало сказал Питер.

– Ну и что, если обокрал? – вспыхнул Нил. – Ты знаешь, кто я такой, Питер, _что_ я такое. Да, это настоящий Кляйнфельд. И все прошло без сучка, без задоринки.

– За моей спиной!

– И что? Это же ты продолжаешь мне говорить, что я должен научиться перестать рассчитывать на тебя. Я так и сделал. Мы с Моззи провернули все дело без страховки в твоем лице, и знаешь что? Все прошло _прекрасно_. Лучше, чем прекрасно. Ни единого волоска ни на чьей голове не пострадало. – Нил хлопнул по стопке документов, по-прежнему лежавших на краю стола. – Иди, проси переназначение, Питер, потому что я прекрасно справляюсь без тебя. – _А возможно, даже лучше, когда ты не придираешься ко мне_ , подумал он, но с героическими усилиями придержал язык. Некоторые слова невозможно взять назад.

– Не могу поверить, – сказал Питер. Он вдруг показался изнеможенным – съежившимся в своем плаще. – Я думал, у нас что-то получается, но ты совсем не изменился, да?

Он исчез.

– Единственным, кто когда-нибудь хотел, чтобы я изменился, был ты, – с горечью сказал Нил пустой квартире, надеясь, что Питер еще слушает.

Он взял свой бокал, а по размышлении - и всю бутылку, и плюхнулся на кровать. Вот тебе и понаслаждался моментом. Момент был практически испорчен.

******

К середине дня Нилу удалось стряхнуть остаточное похмелье с помощью витаминов и кофе, и он отправился в галерею Деармитт. Это будет не первый его взгляд на выставку – тот уже состоялся прошлой ночью – но первый при дневном свете, как и должно быть. Открытие было назначено на шесть часов, но выставка уже была открыта для публики. Нил бродил по залу, окинул особым взглядом "своего" Кляйнфельда и полюбовался выставкой династии Тан. Вокруг затянутые в смокинги официанты расставляли длинные столы для банкета.

– Разве не прекрасно, – раздался голос у его локтя, и, повернувшись, он увидел Элизабет. Нил слышал выражение «словно светится изнутри», но впервые понял, что оно означает: словно теплое сияние освещало ее изнутри, выплескиваясь наружу в виде красоты и света, чтобы вызывать радость во всех окружающих ее. Она была одета в черное вечернее платье, волосы собраны в простую, но ошеломляющую прическу, и Нил распознал в ней то же возбуждение, какое чувствовал сам, планируя аферу. Однако дело было не только в адреналине и эндорфинах важного дня. Она была счастлива до кончиков пальцев. Счастье практически переполняло её, так же, как прошлой ночью Питера.

 _Это я сделал_ , подумал Нил, не зная, смеяться или плакать.

– Я просто обязана тебя поблагодарить, Ник, – сказала она и взяла его под руку. – За то, что представил меня Питеру и устроил нам свидание. Ты прав, он такой стеснительный, что вряд ли пригласил бы меня сам, но мы замечательно провели время.

– Спасибо, – выдавил он. – То есть, пожалуйста. Мне было приятно, правда.

 _А что будет теперь?_ безрадостно подумал он. _Когда он выберет долг вместо нее, и пройдут дни и недели, а он так и не позвонит, и эта радость улетучится из нее._

Но – нет. Из всех решений в своей жизни, в которых Нил сомневался после, он не мог поверить, что это тоже было ошибкой. _"Лови момент"_ всегда было его девизом, и он устроил красивый, идеальный вечер для Питера и Элизабет. Что бы не случилось сегодня или после, он об этом не жалел.

И еще кое-что ему нужно было сделать. Может, стоило подождать до конца вечера, но случай если появятся неловкие вопросы; ему крайне не хотелось ускользать раньше, чтобы избежать им же созданной проблемы. Но казалось правильным сделать это сейчас.

– Меня зовут не Ник, – сказал он и глянул ей прямо в глаза. – Это просто псевдоним, который я использую для работы.

И до известной степени это была истинная правда.

– Меня зовут Нил Кэффри. Я не собираюсь говорить всем, но хотел, чтобы ты знала.

Мгновение она казалась удивленной, потом моргнула и рассмеялась.

– Что ж, ты далеко не первый художник, использующий псевдоним. Хотя в твоем случае, по-моему, твое настоящее имя звучит очень мило. Я бы поняла, будь ты, скажем, Эдвином Двизельбаумом…

Нил рассмеялся, сжатое пружиной напряжение ослабло. Питер был прав, с этой женщиной было очень легко.

– Скажем так, я предпочитаю разделять личное и профессиональное.

– Понимаю. Думаю, это мудрое решение. – Она смерила его проницательным взглядом. – Значит, по крайней мере часть того, что Питер сказал о тебе в парке, правда, – начала она, и как только Нил подумал, что, пожалуй, ему не нравится, куда она клонит, что-то у дальних столов привлекло ее внимание, и она поспешила туда с возгласом "о нет, нельзя ставить сюда стол, он заблокирует пожарный выход…"

Ненадолго освободившись, Нил снова принялся бродить вокруг скульптур. Он послал Моззи смс:

"ШОУ ОТЛИЧНОЕ, ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ЗДЕСЬ".

Ответ пришел почти немедленно: "МИРИАД ОХРАННИКОВ, БЛАГОДАРЮ ПОКОРНО".

Усмехнувшись, Нил убрал телефон. Моз был прав, подобные мероприятия были худшим кошмаром параноика. Но Нил этим наслаждался. Он заряжался энергией в электрической атмосфере общественных мероприятий, особенно когда тема была близка его сердцу.

И пока что, похоже, никто не обратил внимание на поддельного Кляйнфельда. Конечно, когда вышеупомянутый уродливый Кляйнфельд висел рядом с прекрасными скульптурами Тан, Кляйнфельд значительно уступал во внимании по сравнению с гулом вокруг скульптур.

Но русская мафия была здесь. Нил не знал, был ли с ними и Димиков, но безошибочно опознал трех громил и, якобы случайно пройдя мимо одного из них, услышал тихий разговор по сотовому на незнакомом – русском? – языке.

Они определенно что-то замышляли. Вопрос был в том, насколько далеко он должен позволить им зайти. Пусть «честь среди воров» считалась наивным мифом, но какая-то правда в нем все же была, по крайней мере в том, что считалось дурным тактом просто так испортить чужое дело. Облапошить соперника, если вы охотитесь за одними драгоценностями? Совершенно нормально, приемлемая часть погони. Заложить другого парня только ради теплого ощущения, что ты помог копам и вернул драгоценности законному владельцу… ну, если до улиц дойдут подобные слухи, Нил посчитал, что перед ним захлопнутся множество дверей.

– Питер? – еле шевеля губами, прошептал он. В галерее невозможно было остаться в одиночестве, даже на менее популярной выставке Кляйнфельда, соответственно, и никакого шанса привлечь внимание Питера. Если он здесь был. Продолжая бродить по выставке, Нил почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок страха: может, в этот раз Питер на самом деле ушел насовсем. Он ведь сказал, что уйдет после кражи Кляйнфельда, а Нил уже это провернул – без него, как даже взял на себя труд подчеркнуть. И Питер явно пребывал в раздрае после свидания с Элизабет.

Неужели он действительно мог сняться с места и уйти навсегда, не попрощавшись? Это казалось нехарактерно спонтанным для парня, который тридцать два года следил за каждым движением Нила. С другой стороны, учитывая моральный кризис Питера насчет нарушения правил, и то, что он практически только тем и занимался, что обходил правила последние пару недель…

Может, он сломался, решил быть хорошим законопослушным ангелом и ушел. А может, еще хуже, и его отстранило руководство.

Нил бесцельно кружил по комнате, его мысли тоже беспорядочно кружились. Потом он вздохнул – на себя, на всю эту дурацкую ситуацию – и огляделся в поисках Элизабет. Наконец он заметил ее у столов с едой, руководящей раскладкой канапе.

– Элизабет, – сказал он и тронул ее за локоть. – Можно тебя на минутку?

– Я сейчас немного занята… – начала она. Потом посмотрела на него, и что бы там не увидела на его лице, это убедило ее, поскольку она дала последние инструкции персоналу («пожалуйста, разместите закуски с креветками отдельно от остальных, у некоторых может быть аллергия») и позволила Нилу отвести ее в сторону.

– Что случилось?

– По-моему, скоро у нас будут проблемы, – начал Нил, и в этот момент лязгнула дверь, и в комнату ворвались несколько человек в лыжных масках и с автоматами.

– Руки вверх! – заорал один, перекрывая испуганные крики. – На пол, живо!

Готовясь подменить Кляйнфельда, Нил дюжину раз изучил планы галереи, уделив особое внимание альковам, задним дверям и местам, могущим послужить убежищем. Как только ожидаемые проблемы начали материализовываться, он схватил Элизабет за руку и затащил за колонну в задней части зала Сато. Рядом была пожарная лестница, ведущая в офисы наверху. Куда дальше, он не знал, поскольку план офисной зоны не изучал так тщательно, но всё лучше, чем здесь, а Элизабет должна знать планировку намного лучше него.

Нил затянул Элизабет на лестницу и тихо закрыл дверь. Резкие голоса бандитов, приказывавшим заложникам снять драгоценности и выбросить телефоны, стали тихими и приглушенными.

– Я должна быть там, – выдохнула Элизабет. – Мои друзья… моя выставка…

– Ты ничем не сможешь помочь. Что мы должны сделать, – _какую бы боль мне не причиняло это признавать_ , мысленно добавил он, – это позвонить в полицию.

Он вытащил телефон, встряхнул его, поднял вверх.

– Нет сигнала? – пробормотал он. – Как это нет сигнала?

Может ли лестница так сильно его блокировать?

– Попробуй ты, – сказал он, не особо надеясь, что это сработает. Видимо, бандиты использовали какой-то глушитель – не простой, раз он охватывал все здание.

– Нет связи, – сказала Элизабет, – Может, нужно подняться наверх?

– Вряд ли это поможет. Нужно добраться до стационарного телефона.

 _Что мне нужно, так это убраться отсюда_ , подумал Нил. Самое подходящее время для появления Питера, но он не появился, а значит, он действительно ушел навсегда, и Нил остался сам по себе.

По спине пробежал парализующий холодок. Нет Питера, зато есть много людей с оружием. Он может _умереть._

Как и притихшая позади него Элизабет, бледная, но собранная. Она хотела вернуться туда и помочь друзьям. Может, у Элизабет был собственный ангел-хранитель – но нет, Питер бы это упомянул, и кроме того, она наверняка _родилась_ рациональной и благоразумной; наверное, ее ангела-хранителя назначили наблюдать за более проблемными детишками, когда она еще училась в школе.

 _Смирись_ , мрачно сказал себе Нил. _Большинство людей так себя чувствуют все время. Не нравится? Тебе же хуже. Нужно сделать дело, и только ты с Элизабет это можешь._

Лестница привела к пожарной двери. Нил осторожно подергал ее – не заперта, и очень медленно отворил, чтобы не наделать шума. За дверью оказался коридор с ковром и рядом деревянных офисных дверей с матовыми окошечками.

– Здесь ведется офисная работа, – шепнула ему Элизабет. – Офис управляющего наверху, но мой сразу налево от нас.

Снизу послышался щелчок открываемой двери. Глаза Элизабет округлились от страха. Они проскользнули через дверь, которую Нил как можно тише закрыл за собой. Элизабет без напоминания вытащила большую связку ключей и одним из них отперла свой офис. Они нырнули внутрь. Офис оказался значительно больше, чем Нил ожидал от скромной двери, с большим столом, каталожными столами вдоль стен и окном с жалюзи.

Элизабет протянула руку к выключателю, но Нил покачал головой. Он подошел к окну и чуть раздвинул жалюзи, дав им каплю света. Из окна виднелась узкая полоса парковки для служащих и мусорные баки. Они находились на третьем этаже. Если придется, можно уйти этим путем, но это будет непросто. И он заметил внизу по крайней мере одного бандита.

– Говорит Элизабет Харт, помощник управляющего галереи Деармитт, – тихо сказала Элизабет, и, повернувшись, Нил увидел, что она говорит по телефону. – Нас грабит группа мужчин с оружием и в масках. Вся галерея захвачена, и у них заложники.

Нил прислонился к ее столу и шепнул ей на ухо:

– Русская мафия. Скажи им. Фамилия главаря – Димиков. Они должны его знать.

Глаза Элизабет округлились, но она сообщила информацию и объяснила, что они прячутся прячутся в ее офисе. Потом повесила трубку и повернулась к Нилу.

– Долгая история, – сказал он, вскидывая руки в воздух.

– Ты же не… с ними? – осторожно сказала Элизабет.

– Нет. Боже, нет.

 _Но я знал, что они собираются ограбить твою галерею,_ с острым ощущением вины подумал он. _Просто я не сознавал, что он предпримут что-то такое публичное и глупое._

– Скажем так, я кое-что услышал и сложил кусочки.

Настороженный взгляд Элизабет обещал долгий разговор позже. Но пока она пригладила платье и прокралась к двери.

– Неправильно сидеть здесь, когда внизу в опасности люди.

– Если они не будут сопротивляться, с ними, скорее всего, ничего не случится. То, что на бандитах маски, хороший знак; скорее всего, они собираются оставить заложников в живых. И я не могу представить, что Димиков собирается убить полную комнату богачей. Это невыгодно. – Хотя, когда появится полиция, все может измениться… Нил вдруг задумался, не закончится ли его краткое вторжение на сторону закона лужей крови. Проклятье, именно подобные ситуации ему бы очень хотелось обсудить с Питером.

– Все равно я не могу просто тут сидеть, – Элизабет начала расхаживать по офису, нервно потирая руки. – Там многие мои друзья, не упоминая стариков с палочками, родителей маленьких детей… Должно быть что-то, что мы можем сделать.

– А если есть что-то, что мы можем сделать? Мы свободны, и Димиков о нас не знает, – вслух задумался Нил. Он представил себе план галереи. – Может, нам удастся как-то помочь полиции, как-то обезвредить Димикова и его громил. Комната охраны наверняка у них под контролем, но что, если мы вырубим свет? В подвале ведь есть щиток с предохранителями, верно?

Моззи бы знал; Моззи занимался техническими и электрическими деталями ограбления. Но Нил не хотел втягивать еще и его.

Элизабет просияла.

– О, отличная идея. Да, он в подвале.

– Пожарная лестница идет до самого подвала? – спросил он. Элизабет кивнула. – Хорошо, тогда нам не придется возвращаться через зал Сато. В любом случае, основное их внимание сосредоточено на главной лестнице, поскольку это самый очевидный путь для бегства или штурма. – Он размышлял вслух, перебирая варианты, как обычно делал во время мозговых штурмов с Моззи. – На внешних дверях электронные замки, поэтому отключение энергии отопрет их, и спецназу будет легче попасть внутрь. И камеры тоже отключатся.

– Ты определенно много знаешь о планировке галереи, – чуть нахмурилась Элизабет.

Упс.

– Ты хорошо проводишь экскурсии, – улыбнулся он. Но улыбка сползла с лица, когда он представил, как грабители неожиданно погружаются во тьму, заложники паникуют и начинают метаться, может, кто-то пытается освободиться в суматохе… черт, последствия – та еще головная боль.

– Нам нужно правильно рассчитать время. Нужно обеспечить полиции преимущество, но так, чтобы никто не пострадал. Если начнем слишком рано или слишком поздно и позволим обеим сторонам приготовиться к долгому противостоянию, все может закончиться очень плохо.

Элизабет кивнула и, открыв ящик стола, достала два маленьких фонарика и протянула один ему.

– В детстве я была скаутом, – сказала она, улыбаясь. – Будь готов – девиз не только бойскаутов, знаешь. Это мой ящик "Будь готов".

– А есть еще что-нибудь полезное? – спросил Нил, заглядывая ей через плечо.

– Батончики мюслей, 20 долларов на пиццу или такси, марки, копия диска моего домашнего компьютера, отвертка….

– Я возьму отвертку.

Вооруженный фонариком и отверткой, но все еще ощущая значительный перевес противника как в численности, так и в вооружении, Нил приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. По-прежнему пусто, но он слышал шаги этажом выше.

– Наверное, они приходят и уходят по парадной лестнице, но могли поставить охранника и у пожарного выхода, – прошептал Нил.

– Что нам тогда делать? – прошептала в ответ Элизабет.

 _Ждать, пока нас подстрелят?_ Плохой ответ.

– Придумаем, когда туда доберемся, – прошептал он. Потом указал на ее ноги. – Сними каблуки. Слишком много шума, и бежать не сможешь.

Элизабет кивнула и сняла туфли.

Нил пожалел, что не может убедить ее остаться здесь. Если она пострадает из-за его безрассудного плана, он никогда себе не простит. Но ему понадобится ее помощь в подвале. В его оригинальном плане подмены картины подвал не упоминался, и Нил понятия не имел о его размерах, или сколько времени придется потратить на поиски щитка, а Элизабет это точно знала.

Он глянул через окно в поисках мигалок. Ничего. Что ж, время занимать позицию.

Они вышли из своего убежища и прокрались к пожарной двери. Элизабет держала связку ключей в руке, чтобы они не звенели. Она с той же осторожностью, что и Нил раньше, открыла пожарную дверь, и они выглянули на лестницу. В отдалении слышались голоса, но лестница была свободна.

– И вниз, – прошептал Нил, и Элизабет кивнула.

Они как можно быстрее прокрались вниз по ступенькам. Элизабет помедлила у двери на главный уровень галереи, но Нил потянул ее за руку.

– Ты намного больше сделаешь свободной, чем заложницей.

На нулевом этаже Нил рискнул выглянуть наружу через маленькое окошко в двери и тут же отшатнулся, заметил чье-то плечо и дуло автомата. Значит, у этой двери стоял охранник – снаружи, чтобы пресечь любые попытки сбежать. Мысль о том, что кто-то может передвигаться по лестнице в пределах здания, очевидно, не пришла им в голову. Или они просто не подумали, что кто-то мог сбежать.

В двери внизу лестницы окна не было. Придется идти вслепую. Нил поймал себя на том, что автоматически встал так, чтобы заслонить тело Элизабет своим – чтобы, если внизу кто-то есть, сперва выстрелили в него, а не в нее. _Глупо_ , напомнил он себе, _помнишь, у тебя больше нет ангела-хранителя_ , – но он по-прежнему держался между Элизабет и опасностью на другой стороне, открывая дверь.

Он увидел большое, тусклое пространство, освещенное несколькими голыми лампочками и разбитое на коридоры рядами массивных стеллажей. На полках стояли ящики, коробки, упакованные предметы искусства – десятки, сотни, тысячи. Черт, когда он планировал ограбление галереи наверху, он упустил золотую жилу здесь. Невозможно было представить, что хранилось во всех этих коробках. Словно рождественский праздник для вора. У него чесались руки развернуть несколько и посмотреть, что внутри. Возможно, ничего, стоящего денег, просто набор предметов, которые галерея приобрела под реализацию или не смогла продать, но они манили его обещанием неизвестного…

– Здесь кто-нибудь есть? – прошептала Элизабет, ее дыхание взъерошило ему волосы, и его дернуло обратно в реальность. Вооруженные бандиты и заложники в опасности. Точно.

– Нет… – начал он, замолчал и вскинул руку. Он услышал что-то, где-то в лабиринте полок. Лязг. Потом отделанный звук шагов. Крысы. Кто бы это не был, он не старался соблюдать тишину, так что вряд ли был на их стороне.

– Внизу кто-то есть. Надеюсь, только один. – Похоже, Димиков тщательно все продумал. Нил надеялся, что охранник не охранял конкретно щиток с предохранителями; возможно ли, что они продумали всё настолько вперед?

– Что будем делать? – прошептала Элизабет. – Подождем, пока он уйдет?

Нил посмотрел на часы. Полиция будет здесь в любую минуту. Может, они уже окружают здание. И позволить Димикову и его людям укрепить свои позиции, подозревал он, будет в самом деле очень плохо.

– Нет. Тем более, они могут уйти как раз через этот выход. – Он вспомнил, что с другой стороны был служебный вход, но не хотел испытывать судьбу. – Куда нам?

– Направо, вдоль той стены, – указала Элизабет.– Генератор тоже там.

Что ж, шаги доносились не с того направления, так что может, у них получится.

– Идем, – прошептал Нил.

Ему пришлось признать; Элизабет выглядела напуганной до полусмерти, но она была прирожденным мастером по тихому скольжению в полутьме. Жаль, что она выбрала сторону закона, потому что из нее вышел бы чертовски хороший вор.

Стены были из голого бетона, по ним змеились каналы, которые Нил мысленно каталогизировал: электричество сюда, вода сюда… кто знает, когда может пригодиться эта информация.

Через несколько минут они добрались до щитка. Элизабет вытянула очередной ключ из своей огромной связки и открыла его.

– Сейчас? – прошептала она.

Нил покачал головой. Вытащил сотовый; по-прежнему нет сигнала, хотя возможно, это стены подвала его блокируют.

– Я проверю, что наверху. Элизабет, если он пойдет сюда, прячься – это не стоит твоей жизни. Иначе, жди моего сигнала.

– Какого сигнала?

– Поймешь, когда увидишь, – отозвался Нил и как можно быстрее направился обратно.

У него все еще не было настоящего плана, только кое-как слепленный набор несочетающихся возможностей. Но такими были многие его планы, так что никакой особой разницы.

 _Кроме того, что раньше тебя прикрывал ангел, всегда готовый поймать тебя и перенести в безопасное место._

Он снова проверил область вокруг лестницы и нырнул внутрь. Быстро выглянув в окно, заметил красно-голубые огни. Отлично. Наконец-то.

Где-то выше распахнулась дверь на лестницу. _Черт, черт, черт!_ На принятие решения оставались считанные секунды, и Нил нырнул под площадку первого этажа. Наверху прогрохотали шаги, и открылась еще одна дверь. На мгновение до него донеслись переговаривающиеся голоса. Кто-то заорал на заложников вернуться на пол, или их пристрелят, и дверь захлопнулась.

 _Если мы собираемся кому-то помочь, нужно сделать это сейчас_ , подумал он, и открыл дверь подвала…

Оказавшись лицом к лицу (точнее, лицом к лыжной маске) одного из громил Димикова.

Мгновение они таращились друг на друга. Потом Нил рванулся вбок, за ближайший ряд стеллажей. Он даже не успел уловить собственные мысли, как уже двигался, потому что выскочить обратно на лестницу означало загнать себя в угол, и еще он не мог бросить Элизабет наедине с бандитом.

Звуки выстрелов в замкнутом пространстве оглушали, отражаясь от стен. Бандит его не видел, но пули пробивали холсты прямо над его головой.

 _Умным_ поступком сейчас было бы оторваться от бандита в лабиринте стеллажей. Шум только привлечет к нему внимание. Но если он и Элизабет собирались сделать что-то полезное, необходимо было отключить свет.

Нил сделал глубокий вдох и понадеялся, что он не станет его последним.

– Элизабет! – крикнул он. – Сейчас!

Тотчас все помещение погрузилось в чернильную, непроглядную тьму, через мгновение осветившуюся вспышками выстрелов - как молнии во время грозы. Нила уже не было на месте; он помнил, что между стеллажами по крайней мере в шести метрах перед ним свободное пространство, и полубегом-полуползком направился туда. В лицо вонзился острый осколок – без сомнения, кусок какой-то редкой, незаменимой скульптуры. Он поморщился.

В темноте он помедлил, прислушиваясь. Слева доносился звук бегущих шагов, потом раздался громкий треск и ругань, видимо, на русском. Нил усмехнулся.

Оставалось надеяться, что наверху царил такой же хаос, как здесь. И еще, что заложники в этом хаосе не пострадают.

Другие шаги, быстрые и легкие, послышались с другой стороны. Элизабет. _Ну же, Элизабет, стой на месте_ , подумал Нил. Словно услышав его, шаги остановились, но другие снова начали двигаться, приближаясь к первым. Их сопровождали периодические удары и лязг, когда с переполненных полок сшибались предметы.

Решительно настроенный отвлечь внимание бандита, пока с Элизабет ничего не случилось, Нил толкнул содержимое соседней полки. Что-то упало, издав очень дорогой треск. Он поморщился и перебежал на другую сторону подвала, нащупывая путь вслепую, пытаясь не задеть ничего случайно.

Его пальцы коснулись стены. Все эти каналы, прямо на поверхности бетона – должно быть что-то, что можно использовать. Электричество, вода… он может затопить подвал, но вряд ли это кому-то поможет, и уж точно не им.

Он прокрался обратно к двери на лестницу, очень тихо приоткрыл ее и услышал звук шагов. И быстрые, гневные голоса на русском. Черт – они спускались, чтобы включить свет. Он закрыл дверь и заклинил под ней отвертку – надолго это их не задержит, но купит хоть немного времени. _Ну давайте, копы, где вы там? Никогда не думал, что я это скажу…_

Где-то в подвале раздался неожиданный удар и низкий гул. _Так, теперь что?_ Он понял мгновение спустя, когда несколько ламп снова загорелись, хотя и тускло, погружая подвал в паутину теней. Аварийный генератор. А он стоял на открытом пространстве прямо у лестницы. Нил развернулся и кинулся за ближайший стеллаж, когда заметил у генератора черную фигуру, направившую на него автомат.

Стрелок промахнулся. На лестнице кто-то колотил в дверь.

– Нил! – Элизабет схватила его за руку. Он едва не выпрыгнул из кожи.

– Ты цела? – прошептал он, быстро заводя ее за стеллаж. Проклятье, им не удастся прятаться долго со включенным светом. Где носит копов?

– Он нашел генератор. Я пыталась отвлечь его, но наверное, он видел его раньше.

Нилу пришлось признать: Димиков и его люди были хороши. К сожалению, теперь они застряли в ловушке со множеством заложников. Оставалось надеяться, что они с Элизабет дали копам преимущество. Но этого они не узнают, пока не вернутся наверх, и у них было достаточно своих проблем…

…внезапно ставших неотложными. Он услышал визг металла и лязг – отвертка наконец не выдержала, и пожарная дверь распахнулась.

– Компания, – прошипел он. – Ты сюда, я… – Но обойдя ряд стеллажей, они оказались в трех метрах от бандита.

– Наконец-то, – рявкнул он, ткнул автоматом в грудь Нила. – Вы двое нас уже утомили.

– Это саботажники? Пристрели их! – крикнул сверху новый голос. Димиков, предположил Нил. Он обнял Элизабет, не то чтобы это могло помочь. Должно быть что-то, что он мог сделать, но в голове было пусто. Весь мир сжался до размеров черного отверстия автомата.

Бандит выстрелил.

И Питер появился из ниоткуда: в один момент его не было, а потом вдруг проявился, загораживая Нила от бандита.

Нил видел, как Питер дернулся от попадания пули. И на мгновение увидел крылья - он всегда знал, что у Питера должны быть крылья - большие, серые, орлиные; развернувшиеся, чтобы заслонить Нила и Элизабет от опасности.

Потом Питер упал, тяжело повалился на пол в лужу крови.

Вокруг творилось что-то еще, хотя Нил осознавал всё как в тумане: кто-то кричал «Стоять, полиция!», и бандит, ошеломленный появлением Питера из ниоткуда и прибытием копов, повернулся и сбежал. Но внимание Нила было приковано к Питеру, неподвижно лежащему в луже крови. Элизабет сдавленно вскрикнула и дернулась вперед, когда Питер исчез, словно лопнувший мыльный пузырь.

Нил перевел дух. _Он не может умереть. Только не так. Он сам тебе сказал._ И он верил, что Питер ему не соврет. Его просто… переназначат, да? На полу осталась лужа крови, темная и блестящая. Она выглядела как обычная, человеческая. Не раздумывая, Нил толкнул ближайшую полку, ее содержимое с грохотом посыпалось на пол ( _подумаешь, еще пара бесценных предметов искусства_ , онемело подумал он), прикрывая кровавые пятна. Одним вопросом меньше объяснять. В подвале царил достаточный беспорядок, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, пока не начнут уборку. И тела в любом случае не было.

– Что случилось? – вскрикнула Элизабет, до боли стискивая руку Нила. Ее глаза были огромны на побелевшем лице. – Я видела Питера, а потом он... Нил, что случилось?!

– Я объясню потом, – сказал Нил. А потом на них наставила оружие группа спецназовцев в полном облачении, чуть расслабившись, когда поняли по их одежде, что они не бандиты, а успевшие сбежать заложники.

Элизабет в сопровождении пары копов отправилась включать обратно свет, а Нила выгнали наверх. В галерее наверху царил контролируемый хаос. Нескольких членов банды Димикова выводили в наручниках, а парамедики занимались испуганными заложниками. Нил не заметил, что кто-то ранен серьезно, и холодная рука, сжимающая желудок, слегка разжалась – не совсем.

Еще оставался Питер.

 _Он в порядке_ , подумал Нил. _Просто… в другом месте._

И почти наверняка больше не вернется – мысль, которую он не мог принять. В его жизни никогда еще не было, чтобы Питер не смотрел ему через плечо, невидимый и неслышимый, но всегда рядом. Даже подозревать, что он ушел, было не то же самое, что знать наверняка. Его отсутствие оставило внезапную зияющую дыру в жизни Нила.

 _Черт тебя дери, Питер, почему ты не мог вернуться и поговорить со мной? Хотя бы попрощаться._

Ему пришлось несколько раз рассказывать о случившемся разным детективам. Он старался отвечать по возможности честно и надеялся, что «Ник Винтерс» был достаточно надежным прикрытием, чтобы выдержать это расследование. В другом углу зала давала показания Элизабет, и Нил с внезапным нехорошим предчувствием вспомнил, что назвал ей свое настоящее имя. Станет ли она придерживаться псевдонима? Он надеялся.

Когда комната начала очищаться, Элизабет подошла к нему, бледная и усталая, но спокойная.

– Хочешь кофе? – тихо спросила она.

Он кивнул.

По парадной лестнице они добрались до офиса Элизабет. Нил заметил, что она заперла дверь, чтобы их не потревожили. Она включила кофеварку, вытащила маленькую расческу из своего ящика «Будь готов» и начала приводить себя в порядок.

– Какое имя ты назвала полиции? – спросил Нил. – В смысле, мое.

Элизабет встретилась с ним глазами.

– Ник Винтерс, – сказала она. – Что касается галереи, там тебя знают именно так. Но это далеко не всё, верно?

– Я кое-что должен тебе рассказать, – признался Нил.

– Начни с Питера, пожалуйста, – твердо сказала Элизабет, наливая им обоим кофе.

И в омуте света ее настольной лампы Нил рассказал ей, как встретил Питера в первый раз, и во второй и, по крайней мере в общих чертах, во все последующие.

– Я не должна тебе верить, – сказала Элизабет. Она сжала чашку кофе между ладонями как талисман. – Это слишком невероятно. И все же в нем всегда было что-то, не такое, как у всех мужчин, с которыми я встречалась. Не могу точно сказать, что; какое-то внутреннее спокойствие, наверное. И у меня уж точно нет рационального объяснения тому, что случилось внизу.

Она с надеждой подняла глаза.

– Ты сказал, что с ним все в порядке, где бы он ни был?

– Насколько я знаю, – напомнил ей Нил. – А я знаю об ангелах-хранителях только то, что Питер мне рассказал, а это немного. – Он глубоко вдохнул. – И ты права, обо мне ты тоже кое-что должна знать.

Он ничего не скрывал. Не вдаваясь в подробности, он набросал широкими мазками свою криминальную карьеру, включая безжалостную правду о том, зачем появился в галерее Деармитт.

Элизабет слушала молча.

– Ты пришел нас обокрасть, – очень тихо сказала она, когда он закончил.

– Я и обокрал, – напомнил ей Нил. – Настоящий Кляйнфельд в… надежном месте. – Он едва не сказал «в моей комнате», но еще не готов был настолько далеко зайти со своей новорожденной честностью. – Я не собирался его продавать – не так уж много он и стоит, – и уже сделал, что хотел: доказал, что я могу нарисовать коллаж дадаиста, который пройдет изучение лучшими экспертами города. Я могу вернуть его завтра.

Элизабет промолчала. Ее лицо в свете теней, отбрасываемых лампой, казалось старше, чем он помнил.

– Полиция все еще внизу, – сказал Нил и тяжело сглотнул. – Я пойму, знаешь, если ты захочешь спуститься вниз и привести их. Конечно, в этом случае я оставляю за собой право выпрыгнуть из окна…– Он быстро оценил расстояние от себя до окна. Тот ещё спуск без страховки – _или ангельской поддержки_ , напомнил он себе; будет тяжелее, чем он привык – но если выбора не останется, он был вполне уверен, что справится.

Элизабет опустила взгляд в свою чашку, затем снова посмотрела на него.

– Вообще-то, – сказала она, – я хочу тебя нанять.

Такого он не ожидал.

– Ч-что?

– Я хочу тебя нанять консультантом по безопасности, – сказала Элизабет. – Считая твою попытку, у нас было два ограбления за два дня. Я хочу, чтобы ты исправил пробелы в нашей охранной системе, чтобы подобного больше не повторилось.

– Я только что рассказал, что обокрал тебя, – неверяще сказал Нил. – И ты доверяешь мне свою безопасность?

– Да. – Она встретилась с ним глазами. – Я _могу_ тебе доверять, Нил?

Он вздохнул и отвел взгляд.

– Да, – пробормотал он, даже самому себе показавшись ребенком, сознающимся в проступке. – Можешь.

Слегка лукаво глянув на нее, он спросил:

– Как ты это объяснишь своему боссу в рамках моей, э, квалификации?

В уголках ее губ мелькнула улыбка, хотя к ней примешивалась грусть.

– Это мои проблемы. Ты лучше беспокойся о том, чтобы вернуть Кляйнфельда. И восстановить мою галерею.

******

Двумя днями позже Нил стоял на коленях на пороге галереи Деармитта, проводя пальцами по кромке двери и раздумывая, какие дополнительные меры для ее укрепления могут понадобиться, не упоминая уж об обновлении сигнализации. Было откровенно странно рассматривать кражу с этой стороны – не как _проникнуть_ в здание, а наоборот, как _не дать_ туда проникнуть людям вроде него. Интересно, но он обнаружил, что этим занимается та же самая часть его мозга; очень походило на планирование кражи или аферы, только… наоборот. Он предполагал, что со временем новизна выветрится, но пока что это было интересное новое занятие. Правда, он все еще не признался Моззи, что вернул Кляйнфельда – оригинал выглядел точь-в-точь как подделка, не то чтобы его друг мог заметить разницу, – не говоря уж о том, что у него была настоящая работа, пусть даже временная.

 _Я обманываю Элизабет?_ – с беспокойством подумал он. Она определенно считала, что он был кем-то, кем на самом деле не был. Может, она не поверила тому, что он рассказал. Но казалось, что поверила…

На него упала тень.

– Простите, галерея закрыта, – сказал он, а затем поднял голову, и его глаза округлились. – Питер!

Он вскочил на ноги. Питер выглядел точно так же, как всегда – длинный плащ, слегка помятый… ну, хорошо, сегодня _очень_ помятый. И он казался очень усталым.

– Ты в порядке? – было первыми словами Питера. – А Элизабет?

– Я в порядке, – сказал Нил. – И она в порядке. А ты…

Он помедлил. Воспоминание о Питере, истекающем кровью на бетонном полу подвала, было еще болезненно ярким.

– А ты?

– Если ты о пулевой ране, она была временной. Мне не больно. – Хотя Питер невольно поморщился; Нил предположил, что в то время это было очень даже больно. – Прости, что не появился той ночью раньше. Хотя, полагаю, могло быть и хуже.

Нил подавился смешком.

– Ага. Еще мягко сказано.

– Я правда собирался уйти, – задумчиво сказал Питер. – От тебя, от Элизабет – мне казалось, что от одного моего существования в ваших жизнях вам обоим больше вреда, чем пользы. Но я не мог заставить себя уйти насовсем, не попрощавшись... – Он чуть заметно печально улыбнулся. – Время слишком хорошо совпало, чтобы быть случайным.

Нил решил не касаться этой темы.

– Ты не мог сделать ничего другого, кроме как прыгнуть под пулю?

– Я не думал трезво, – признался Питер. Он казался смущенным. – Поверь мне, позже я придумал несколько менее драматических решений, но в то время… рефлексы ангела не быстрее человеческих, знаешь. Я не могу увернуться от пули. Преградить ей путь было единственным, что пришло мне в голову.

Озабоченный взгляд вернулся.

– А с Элизабет правда всё в порядке?

Нил рассмеялся.

– Она в порядке, Рэмбо. Наверху. Гарантирую, она будет в восторге, когда тебя увидит.

Он помедлил; у него было ощущение, что о чем-то Питер недоговаривает, и когда он до этого доберется, это будет бомба.

– Так, э… ты сказал, что тебя переназначат или понизят. Они этого не сделали?

– О да, – сказал Питер. – Еще как сделали. Понизили меня до предела... ну, предложили мне пару вариантов, и я выбрал, похоже, самый неприглядный. Знаешь, иногда я задумывался, что случается с разжалованным ангелом-хранителем, но никогда не знал наверняка.

Нил нервно не спускал с него глаз.

– Ты выглядишь нормально. Ну, усталым и напряженным, но ты таким всегда был. – Главным образом, как он теперь понимал, из-за него. – Что они с тобой сделали?

И еще до того, как Питер открыл рот, он начал понимать, куда ведет этот разговор.

– Они сделали меня человеком, – сказал Питер. – Не таким, когда ты по-настоящему начинаешь сначала, и у тебя целая новая жизнь впереди – как видишь, я все еще я, того же возраста, как умер и все такое.

Нилу пришлось подавить множество реакций, ни одна из которых, вероятно, не совпадала с ожиданиями Питера.

– Не уверен, что это похоже на наказание для меня, – наконец выдавил он нейтральным тоном.

– Да ну? Что ж, ты не был ангелом две тысячи лет. И еще… – он подавил вздох, – тебя не сбросили на перекрестке в Квинсе и предоставили самому себе. Спасибо, хоть одежду оставили.

– Погоди, – сказал Нил. – Тебя что, не обеспечили ангельской версией защиты свидетелей? Документы, работа, жильё…

Питер покачал головой.

– Нет, я провел последние примерно двадцать четыре часа пытаясь разобраться, как передвигаться по Нью-Йорку без возможности летать. – Внезапно он показался очень усталым и старым. – Пришлось много ходить.

– Так у тебя ни денег, ни документов, ничего?

Питер снова покачал головой.

– Ты хотя бы ел?

– Случайно наткнулся на бесплатную столовую, – сказал Питер. – Вчера. Кажется, где-то в Бруклине.

– Так, всё, иди сюда. Мы с Элизабет ведем тебя обедать. – Нил подтолкнул его к двери; Питер ему позволил.

– А потом, – усмехнулся Нил, – я знаю парня, который знает парня, который может помочь с твоей проблемой с документами.

– Я так и думал.

~Начало~

_________

 _[1][Маленькая Италия](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%98%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F_%28%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%85%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%29) – район Манхэттена, где проживают в основном итальянцы_

 _[2] Игра слов. "It's your funeral" (дословно: "Это твои похороны") означает "это твоя забота", "твоё дело" и т.п._


End file.
